


Changing Fate

by Americaschick1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bella, Bella is so done, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gandalf and Elrond ship it, How I wish it happened, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mahal ships it, Maybe even fluff, Meddling Valar, lots of feels, yavanna ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaschick1/pseuds/Americaschick1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Rose Baggins was very much content to live her life in Bag End. Maybe even marry a nice Hobbit lad, have a few children, and absolutely no adventures. A certain meddling wizard and a few Valar seem to have something else planned for the Halfling. Will Bella be able to survive this journey and do what the Valar wish for her? Or will she just murder a certain dwarf before they even make it to the mountain? ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fanfiction that I actually have planned out...sort of. I don't plan to fully follow the movies, but just for the beginning of this I will. I hope you all enjoy.

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. And such comfort that only this home could provide was enjoyed only by the sole surviving Baggins of Bag End. Belladonna Rose Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, was the resident of Bag End, and was a very odd one at that. Of course, no hobbit was truly surprised by this woman’s behavior; a child of a Took and Baggins was bound to be, well, different. The two families were practically exact opposites. The Baggins were a respectable family who despised being late and was the definition of propriety and gracious hosts. The Tooks, on the other hand, were a wild group; loving adventure and tales of battles as much as a hobbit loves food. The two bloodlines mixed into one being created a wonder to behold. And Bella, was just that. As a young fauntling, Bella spent her time chasing after fairy tales that her mother read to her each night, dreaming of leaving the Shire and exploring the world beyond its borders. She would use many sticks as swords, much to the dismay and horror of many other lady hobbits about her. They believed her to be a mad child, one that could only cause trouble as she grew older. Yet, Bella never cared for what was said about her. As taught by her beloved mother and father, she wanted to be no one else, but herself. That is, until the Fell Winter. It was a dark time for the Shire, which had not and would not see many of such in the years before and to come. The White Wolves crossed the frozen river that year, and unleashed their large, dagger fangs on the Hobbits. It wasn’t until Gandalf the Grey and the Rangers of the North came that the hobbits found safety once again. During this time, Bella’s father had grown ill. Whether it was due to cold or the scraps of food they had to consume, the cause was unknown. And it only a few months, Bungo Baggins left Middle Earth to join the Green Lady in her ever-full gardens. The loss of her father stirred something in Bella, something that was un-Took like, yet very much like a Baggins. The need to stay home, warm, and safe without worry of the world began to fill her mind. It was only after the passing of her mother, not even a year after her father due to a broken heart, did Bella push away any and all thoughts of adventure. She was the last Baggins of Bag End, and she would not leave the home her father had built for her mother. And she cared for it as if it was the only thing she had. In truth, Bag End was the last thing she had, holding memories of better times when her family was whole. Years passed and Belladonna became of age, suitors following after her not too late afterwards. Yet, she turned them all away. She had no interest in marriage and families, in spite of this being a rather unheard of pattern for hobbits. It was much expected of hobbit women to marry after their coming of age and bring more fauntlings into the world before them. Yet Bella did none of this, slowly earning her a name she cared little for. Mad Baggins. Despite the whispers and rumors, seeing as that was how hobbits passed most of their time, Bella refused to marry and cared for herself up in Bag End. She wouldn’t leave this home. For that was what it was. Home.

It was a rather warm, peaceful morning when Bella’s life would become rather unexpected. She had woken early, as she normally did, and begun her daily routine of breakfast, cleaning herself and her home, second breakfast, and maintaining her garden. After these tasks, Bella had stood outside her rounded, freshly painted door, taking a deep breath of the outside with a peaceful smile on her face. Maybe she’d read outside today. That would definitely relax her further. Disappearing once again into her home, Bella stripped herself of her gardening apron, leaving her in her vibrant green skirt with a lighter green ruffled trim along the bottom. Her white, long sleeved and ruffled blouse which she covered with her yellow, flower embroidered corset bore no stain of any kind, adding to her ideal appearance. She moved to her washroom to let her hair free of the leather-bound ponytail she had placed it in to work with only to replace the ponytail with a braided bun. While her hair did reach her shoulders, Bella didn’t care much for having it down and full like respectable hobbits would. This was just another thing that made her different from the other hobbits.   
Her preference in books was an addition to this fact of difference as Bella’s earthy green eyes scanned through the titles in her mother’s old study. Nearly all the books housed here were tales of old adventures, some of her mother’s included. Finally deciding on a black, worn leather bound book about Elves, Belladonna grabbed her pipe as well before setting out to the bench in her front garden. After having lit her pipe and opening the book to the first chapter, Bella relaxed herself against the bench, taking soft draws from the carved pipe while her mind left Hobbiton and traveled to the Elven realms within these pages. Not too far into her story, say around the fourth chapter, did Bella find herself pulled from the words by a tall shadow falling over her. She looked up and had to blink quickly as her gaze fell upon what seemed to be a man dressed all in grey. Even his pointed hat, which rested over his white hair, was the same shade of grey. The elder smiled down at Bella, his beard moving along his cheeks while he leaned against a brown, curved staff. Bella’s eyes darted to each side of her then rested back upon the man.

“Good morning.” She greeted. While unsure and a bit cautious, Bella was still a Baggins, and Baggins were polite despite their own conflicting emotions. The towering man made her uncomfortable with such an intense gaze locked upon her. The reply she got was not one she expected.  
“What do you mean?” The rough, deep voice of the man asked her. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not?” Bella blinked quickly at him, unsure how to answer. The man continued. “Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this a morning to be good on?”  
“All of them at...once...I suppose.” Bella answered, her gaze clearly confused and if not awkward. The man hummed in response to her answer, causing her to shift in her seat uncomfortably. Bella turned her body a bit, as if to get up from the bench and leave, but stopped.  
“Can I help you?” She asked, hoping the man would say no. It was only polite to ask. Maybe he just needed directions.  
“That remains to be seen.” He paused. “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” Belladonna’s heart leaped in her chest, but she quickly calmed it down by the pure shock of his statement. The end of her pipe slipped from her lips a bit.  
“A-an adventure?” She questioned, seeking clarification of what she had heard. She then shook her head and gestured to her right with her pipe. “I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.” With this said, Bella stood from the bench after having closed her book. “Nasty, disturbing…” She listed, moving to her mailbox to give her an excuse to look away from the man and hopefully return to her home. “...uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner.” She joked, chuckling nervously as she removed her letters and began to look through them. She glanced up at the man in grey as she sorted her mail. He didn’t seem to be leaving. She gestured with her mail some, silently telling him that she needed to open these, then put out her pipe. “Good morning.” She stated again, turning to head up the stairs back into her home. This was when the man spoke up.  
“To think that I should have lived to be ‘good morning’ed by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door.” The mentioning of her mother’s name caused Belladonna to pause and turn back to him, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Beg your pardon?” She questioned, turning her body fully around to face him once more. He shook his head.  
“You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better Belladonna Baggins.”  
“I’m sorry, do I know you?” She asked. How did he know her name?  
“Well you know my name, although not remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf. And Gandalf means…” He trailed off with a huff and sigh, “...me.” Now things began to click in Bella’s mind.  
“Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer’s Eve.” She began to brighten at this, as did Gandalf. She chuckled some before resuming her speech. “No idea you were still in business.” She mused and Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her.  
“And where else should I be?” He asked and Bella cleared her throat nervously, choosing not to answer. “Well I’m pleased to find you remember something about, even if it’s only my fireworks.” he mumbled. He was quiet then nodded his head. “Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you…” he pointed at her, “...and most amusing for me.” He rested his hand on his hip now. Bella once again found herself lost and confused. “I shall inform the others.”  
“Inform the who? Uh, no.” She protested as he began to walk away some. “No. N-wait.” She quickly began to move back up her stairs to her door. “We do not want any adventures here. Thank you, not today. I-I suggest you try over the hill…or...across the water.” She stated. “Good morning.” Her last statement spoken, Bella quickly stepped into her house and closed the door, letting out a shaky sigh. She had begun to move away when she heard a strange scratching noise against the wood. She moved herself to her window, peering out to see if she could spot what that noise was when a blue eye suddenly shifted its way into her visual path. A gasp escaped her and Bella quickly moved away, hiding against the wall of her entry way. She hurried to another window to watch as Gandalf moved down her stone steps and back onto the path leading away from her home. She let out a shaky sigh of relief. With only a thought of how strange that encounter was, Bella moved on with the rest of her day.

Belladonna should’ve known Gandalf would do something like this. She was about to eat dinner on her own, when about two hours later, her dining room was filled with twelve dwarves and Gandalf himself. They were singing songs, laughing, eating her food, and throwing her dishes around. Bella ran after certain things, feeling rather flustered and frustrated with everything that was happening until she stopped at the sight of all her dishes intact and spotless, the dwarves showing off their work with proud, joyous smiles and laughs. The group began to take their seats again as Bella stared on, unsure what to think or do, when three, pounding knocks on her door silenced the group all together. Bella blinked and looked to the door, then to Gandalf. “He’s here.” Was all the wizard muttered as he stood to answer the door. Bella stood a bit behind the towering man to see who the final “guest” was and was surprised to find a dwarf with a rather short beard slowly turn his head to look up at Gandalf. His hair was long and black, apart from a few streaks of silver and two long braids on both sides of his face. His eyes were blue, but not like Gandalf’s. This dwarf’s eyes pierced the very soul of anyone who met his gaze. He was dressed in a blue tunic under his silver armor, a cloak draped on his shoulders and held a slight smile on his face as Bella stood there in both awe and...well actually, just awe.   
“Gandalf.” His voice was a deep, baritone sound that bounced through the halls of her smial. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. Lost my way, twice.” He spoke as he stepped into the home, looking to his company. “Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door.” The dwarf informed him as he unclasped his cloak and folded it up.  
“Mark?” Bella found her voice again, and was glad it did not waver. “There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago.” She protested, staring at the new arrival with her brows creased. The dwarf didn’t even look to her as Gandalf spoke.  
“There is a mark. I put it there myself.” He said as he closed the door. Gandalf held his hand out to Bella, smiling at her. “Bella Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bella turned her head to the dwarf, Thorin, and locked eyes with him. He handed his cloak to Kili.  
“So, this is the hobbit?” He asked as Bella and him stepped closer some. He crossed his hands in front of him, smiling as if he didn’t believe something. “Tell me, Mistress Baggins, have you done much fighting?” He interrogated and stepped passed Bella, the woman turning some to watch him walk.  
“Pardon me?” She asked, but Thorin continued as if he didn’t hear her.  
“Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?” Thorin circled her now causing Bella to turn her head quite often to follow his movements. Being circled by such an intimidating figure evoked tension through Belladonna’s body, her shoulders flexing some to visibly display the inner emotions of the woman.  
“Excuse me? I’m afraid I don’t quite understand and don’t see how that’s relevant.” She stated politely, despite her growing unease and confusion. She was a Baggins, and she needed to remember that. Thorin took a deep breath and crossed his arms now that he stood before her again.  
“Thought as much. She looks more like a housemaid than a burglar.” He told his kin, who chuckled as Bella seemed affronted.  
“I beg your pardon?” She all but snapped. “First you invite yourself into someone else’s home, then proceed to insult your host? Who taught you your manners? Goblins?” She asked, causing even more snickers from the group. Thorin just scoffed, a slight sarcastic curve forming in the corner of his mouth. He moved away from her and walked into the dining room, the entire group following. All except Bella of course. The woman simply rolled her eyes and stood back. Who in Yavanna’s name did that dwarf thing he was? King of the Hill? Someone really should smack him, if she didn’t do so first.  
“What news of the meeting in Ered Luin?” Balin asked Thorin as he began to eat. “Did they all come?” Thorin nodded, swallowing his bite.  
“Aye, the Lords from all seven kingdoms.” Bella’s brows creased in curious thought. Lords? Seven kingdoms? Was her earlier assessment of the rather handsome, yet arrogant dwarf close? Bella’s eyes roamed the back of Thorin for time, her brows remaining furrowed together. A strange, uneasy feeling was rising steadily in her heart as her gaze moved to the floor. What was really going on here? This wasn’t just a social visit, was it? Due to her pondering thoughts, Belladonna missed almost the entire conversation and only caught the last word.  
“You’re going on a quest?” She asked. Gandalf spoke first.  
“Ah, Bella, can we have more light?” He asked and she nodded, leaving the area only to return with more candles.  
“The Lonely Mountain?” Bella whispered as she peered down at the map that the wizard had placed on the table. The dwarves began to speak amongst themselves as Bella moved away from the group. This seemed like a personal matter that she had no business in. Shielding the small flame from the candle in her grasp, Bella moved to the adjacent room, needing to collect herself and her mind. These dwarves were going on a quest? Why? After having set the candle down on a table stand, Bella gripped the edges of it with both hands. Her mind was spinning and that uneasy feeling only grew like an oak tree blessed by Yavanna’s grace. Well, if she wanted answers, she was not going to get them standing alone and brooding. Belladonna straightened up and pulled on the ends of her shirt to straighten that as well. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she walked back towards the dining room. “The reign of the beast shall end.” The determined breath she had just taken was sucked from her body, her strong stance fell.  
“Beast? What beast?” Bella asked, her eyes moving to all thirteen members of the group, not including Gandalf.  
“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.” Bella’s eyebrows raised in fascination. “Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely found of precious metals.” Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” She answered. One dwarf shot up from the table so suddenly it almost startled the poor hobbit.  
“I’m not afraid!” He declared. “I’m up for it! I’ll give him a taste of dwarven iron right up his jacksy.” This caused the group to start speaking all at once, the younger dwarf being pulled down to his seat once more.  
“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best.” Balin spoke out, quieting the group. “Nor brightest.” The whole group continued, nearly breaking into an uproar, a fight maybe. Bella tensed and was ready to try and step in when Thorin stood, his voice thundering in a language Belladonna did not recognize. Whatever it was, it effectively silenced the party and sat everyone back down. Only Thorin remained on his feet.  
“If we have read these signs do you not think that others would’ve read them too?” He asked them all rather angrily. “Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lay unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?” His voice grew in deeper emotions. Emotions that Bella could not place. “Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!” Thorin shouted, causing the company to stand and shout with him. Well, he was good at inspiring others, which contrasted his awful manners, Bella thought to herself.  
“You forget, the front gate is sealed.” Balin reminded everyone. “There is no way into the mountain.” Passed this point, Bellanna would not remember what had happened and what was said in the years to come. Something about a key, hidden door, needing a burglar and something to do with lucky numbers and blessed females. They asked her if she was an expert and then sometime later gave her a contract. As she read through it, growing paler with words like lacerations, eviscerations, and incinerations. Her only response to these as well as descriptions of Smaug’s power was to simply faint, falling flat against the floor of her home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’ll be alright. Just...let me sit quietly for a moment.” Belladonna asked of Gandalf as she sat curled up in her father’s arm chair, a hot cup of tea in her hands.  
“You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long.” Gandalf stated firmly as he walked over to the wide, eyed hobbit. “Tell me, when did doilies, and your mother’s dishes become so important to you?” He asked and Bella nearly glowered at the wizard. Her mind wondered to less than savory memories and a sad train of thought as a silent answer to Gandalf’s question. “I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who’d stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies.” He chuckled now. “A young hobbit who would’ve loved more than anything to find out was lay beyond the walls of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It’s out there.” Bella looked to the window, her breathing increasing as a feeling of longing began to grow within her. She shook her head quickly.  
“I can’t just go running off, into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End.” She protested, her voice letting out an uneasy squeak between words.  
“You are also a Took.” Gandalf countered and Bella looked away, almost rolling her eyes as she sighed in frustration. “Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle was so large that he could ride a real horse?” He asked with a smile. A small one found its way onto Bella’s lips as she nodded some. “Yes, well he could. In the Battle of Greenfields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King’s head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards, through the air and went down a rabbit hole.” This was a story Bella heard many times. “And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.” Gandalf now sat before her and she looked to his face now. “You’ll have a tale or two of similar matter to tell when you come back.” Bella smiled some once more, looking down only to have her smile fall and her eyes to return to Gandalf’s.  
“Can you promise that I will come back?” She asked quietly. The wizard didn’t speak for some time. He simply looked to her.  
“No. And if you do, you’ll not be the same.” Belladonna dismissed herself at this point, being sure all her guests had places to sleep before she retreated to her room. She did not notice a pair of eyes following her as she did, judging her composure. She sat herself down on her bed, taking calming breath; with her head in her hands, she sat trying to decide on what to do. That was when she heard it. It was quiet, and eerie, but it caught her attention and drew her in all the same. She lifted her head some, tilting her ear toward her door to listen better.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold.  
The song seemed almost sacred, like a lungful prayer. The raw emotions from the voices down the halls stirred Belladonna’s own emotions. Her eyes unwillingly watered while her chest constricted. How could she just walk away from this now, when she practically felt how much this meant to all of them? Looking back on this moment, Bella would both wish she had never decided to go yet also did not regret going at all. Much was to come, and many of it was more pain than anything else.


	2. Trolls and Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Bella tries her hardest not to throw up and Thorin tries not to punch himself in the face

Belladonna Baggins was sore. She was sore and stiff as she stretched out by the campfire. She had never ridden a pony before and she didn’t really like it, honestly. They had been traveling for days now, through sunshine and rain and now they were finally able to camp. Though a creepy, burned down farm house would not have been her first choice to camp at, it was better than nothing. Though Gandalf didn’t think so. He and Thorin argued over the choice of camp before the wizard stormed off, leaving the group to calm himself down. Bella was a bit on edge since Gandalf left, but kept quiet. She had settled for exploring the campground some, smiling at some new flowers she hadn’t seen before. She had picked a few and decided to enclose them in a journal she brought. It would dry them out and keep them safe. She wanted to collect as many new plants as she could so she could always remember each one. Thorin had thought this rather amusing, pathetic, and childish, only further proving how she was too gentle to be on this trip. He kept a close eye on her without her knowledge. She was the weakest link in their chain, and if anything happened to her then this whole thing might be for naught. He hated having a lot of things rely on someone with no experience nor knowledge of this quest. It took control from him. Control that could end up getting every member of the Company killed. She could not do much at all. Even Bella agreed with this train of thought, even if it remained unspoken. So Bella glanced around the camp, feeling a bit awkward. With nothing else to do, she helped with making the dinner for the whole group upon nightfall. She was a good cook as the dwarves had learned in her home, and Bomber did not mind the help. The two chatted some and Bella learned a bit about him and some new recipe ideas.  
“Here do us a favor.” Bofur stated, pushing two bowls into her hands once everyone had begun to settle. “Take these to the lads.”   
Bella sighed at said task yet did as she was told. When she came to them, they were standing with their backs to her, both staring at something in confusion. She glanced between them.  
“What’s the matter?” She asked as she held their bowls out to them and did not take them.  
“We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies.” Kili stated and Fili finished.  
“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen….now there are fourteen.” Bella blinked quickly, looking from them to all the ponies before her.  
“Daisy and Bungo are missing.” Kili stated as he moved around each pony. Bella followed after them, their bowls still in her hands.  
“Well that’s not good. Not good at all.” She huffed, a slight, confused pout on her face. “Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?” The boys seemed to stiffen at this.  
“Uhh, no. Let’s not worry him.” Fili spoke. Bella stared at him. She would’ve asked why not, but after a few days of traveling with him she understood why the boys wanted to keep quiet. “As our official burglar, we thought you’d like to look into it.” The two looked to her. Bella blinked rapidly.  
“Well….” She trailed off, not exactly sure what they expected of her. She looked to a recently uprooted tree and pursed her lips. Bella gestured to it. “It looks like something big uprooted these trees.” She stated the facts.  
“That was our thinking.” Kili mumbled while they all walked the length of the tree. The three followed the clues before them until they came upon the reason the ponies were missing. Bella’s blood ran cold. Trolls.  
“They’re going to eat them. We have to do something.” Bella whispered to the boys urgently. They both looked to her.  
“Yes. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you’re so small they’ll never see you.” Bella shook her head, setting the bowls down on a fallen tree.  
“No. No.” She whispered firmly, yet Kili continued.  
“It’s perfectly safe. We’ll be right behind you.” He assured her.  
“If you run into trouble, hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl.” Fili ordered in his quiet whisper while he pushed her forward a bit. Bella recited this to herself until a troubling thought crossed her mind. She turned back to the boys.  
“Are you sure this is a good ide-” She stopped. They were gone. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” She grumbled to herself. This was such a horrible idea. Yet, she found herself crouching down and quickly turning back to the trolls. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she took shaky breaths before she found the courage to move herself forward.  
“Mutton yesterday.” One troll spoke. “Mutton today. And why, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow.” He complained.  
“Quiet your griping. These ain’t cheap.” Another answered back. Bella walked closer now, close enough to see all three trolls. Two sat around a fire, one of the two stirring a pot. The third carried the two ponies to a cage and set them there.  
“I don’t like horse. I never have.” The second one complained. “Not enough fat on them.” Belladonna tried not to be sick as the one stirring the pot talked about eating the farmer and how he was still getting parts of him out of his teeth. She silently moved herself further to the side, her eyes darting to the trolls cautiously every now and then. Standing in front of the cage, Bella blanched as one sneezed into the pot and they all seemed to still eat the stew. Reaching out cautiously, she pulled at the ropes to try to find a way to untie them and set the ponies free. It was no good. She was not good with knots at all and did not understand how to get these out. She held back a huff and looked around. Maybe there was something sharp she could use to cut them. That was when her eyes landed on a knife attached to the hip of one of the trolls. If she could steal that, she could get the ponies free. Oh, this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.   
Quietly, Bella stalked up behind the troll, looking up at him briefly before moving to get the knife free. She quickly let go and knelt down when said troll stood, only to scratch his bum. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. That is just gross. Trolls were slow and stupid, but it also seemed that they were some of the grossest creatures Bella had ever encountered. She resumed her task when the troll sat back down, being sure to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly, a hand reached around and grabbed her as well as the cloth that was apparently a tissue. She gasped some and shut her eyes. She was dead now. She just knew it. Expecting to be eaten, the troll blew its nose on her instead. She only wished she was dead now. Luckily, she had kept her eyes and mouth shut. She felt her stomach roll in her body and the urge to vomit was stronger than ever. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she tried to remain composed, not knowing her face was turning a sickly green. The troll screamed in surprise as he looked at her.  
“Blimey!” It shouted and stood, drawing the attention of the other two. “Look what’s come out me hootah!” Bella blinked many times, still trying not to throw up as troll snot slowly oozed along her body. “It’s got arms and legs and everything!”  
“What is it?” The other asked and Bella began to wiggle around, hoping to get down safely.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t like the way it wiggles around.” He threw her to the ground as if she was a bug, causing her to fall onto her side with a heavy thud. She grunted in discomfort, shakily pushing her slowly bruising body up onto her feet. She moved even faster when she heard the trolls moving quickly around her. She whipped around to face them, her eyes wide and she was panting in fear as a knife was pointed directly at her.  
“What are you then? An oversized squirrel?” He asked.  
“I’m a burglar.” She responded quickly but then shook her head. “Ah, a hobbit.” She corrected. Burglar might not be the best thing to announce oneself as. Yet, the trolls didn’t seem to catch on.  
“A burglarhobbit?” The furthest one on Bella’s right asked. Had the situation not been so dire, Bella’s sarcasm would’ve come out in full force.  
“Can we cook ‘im?” The troll with the knife asked. Bella tensed up further.  
“We can try!” Eyes widening, Bella ducked out of the way as quickly as she could when one reached for her. Losing her balance briefly, she stumbled back a bit. She attempted to run to an opening when she saw one, but one stood in her path. Quickly, she backed away from it.  
“He wouldn’t make more than a mouthful.” Bella tried not to be offended at the fact she was just called a male. This was hardly the time to care for such things. “Not when he’s skin and bone!” The troll hit her with the huge spoon, knocking her back and the wind out of her. She fell onto her bum, but was quick to move again. She turned her back to him only to have a knife now pressed to her chest and stomach.  
“Are there any more burglarhobbits around here?” He asked and she shook her head quickly. “Might be enough for a pie.” He hit her now as well, pushing her back just as the other had. She quickly forced herself to regain her balance. They all were going for her now, trying to catch her, but she was too quick for them. She ducked from their grabs and jumped away from their swings. She ran between two of them as a bit of confidence began to stir inside her, only to have her legs grabbed and her body hoisted into the air. She dangled above the stew pot, her read coat hanging from her. It was moments like these that she was deeply glad that she did not bring nor wear any skirts on this quest. That would’ve been awfully embarrassing.  
“Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn’t be?” The troll holding her asked, waving his knife some.  
“Nope.” Bella responded simply, lifting her body some to look at the grip. She was starting to get light headed as all the blood rushed to her brain.  
“He’s lying.” The troll behind her stated and she attempted to turn to see him.  
“No I’m not!” She retorted quickly. The others needed to stay safe, even if it cost her own life.  
“Hold his toes over the fire!” Belladonna squirmed more, trying desperately to get free from the strong grip. Her face twisted in annoyance and resignation. Come on, could she not catch a break? “Make ‘im squeal!” A sudden sound of bushes rustling drew Bella’s attention down to the legs of the third just in time to see Kili swing his sword and cut the troll’s calf. He then cut his foot when it lifted and stood before all three.  
“Drop her!” He exclaimed, holding his sword with both hands.  
“You what?” He asked and Kili smirked more.  
“I said, drop her.” Bella couldn’t help the smile that formed on her cheeks at the sight of her friend and his beautiful timing. The troll growled before swinging Bella back, only to throw her at the dwarf. Kili threw his sword down just in time to catch her, but the force caused the two to fall back rather hard and painfully. Just as Kili caught her, Thorin and the others jumped from the bushes, engaging the trolls in a surprise attack. Bella quickly moved off Kili and stood so the dwarf could join the fight. Bella stumbled a bit, slightly disoriented as she moved from the battle. She’d just be in the way. She moved to the ponies’ cage, picking up the knife she had originally been going for to effectively cut the ropes. Bella smiled some as the ponies ran free, still breathing heavy. Her smile fell quickly as she suddenly felt a huge hand wrap around her waist and lift her in the air once more, followed by more hands grabbing her legs and arms. The fighting had stopped now as Bella squirmed, trying to get free but she knew she wouldn’t have been able to. The Company all stared up at her and the trolls, scowls, shocked, and worried expressions on their faces.  
“Bella!” Kili shouted, attempting to run to her but Thorin stopped him.  
“Lay down your arms! Or we’ll rip his off!” The one on her right ordered the group. At first, none of them moved and Bella stared down at them. Her gaze met Thorin’s and she had never seen a more frustrated, and angry expression directed towards her in all her years. Like this was her fault! The trolls began to pull a bit, causing Bella to wince and gasp in pain. This prompted Thorin to angrily thrust his blade into the dirt. The others followed his example.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bella watched from her sack as several of the Company were tied to a large log, being turned over the fire slowly. The rest were in sacks like her, tied tightly and stuck on the ground. They were complaining, not that she could blame them but there was a time and place for everything.  
“Dawn ain’t far away! Let’s get a move on! I don’t fancy being turned to stone.” Bella looked up quickly when she heard this, an idea forming in her mind. She had to stall. Her eyes moved to the blocked horizon briefly.   
“Wait!” She called, catching all three trolls’ attention. “You are making a terrible mistake.”  
“You can’t reason with them! They’re halfwits!” Bella ignored the yelling from the other dwarves as she pushed herself up.  
“I meant, uh, I meant with the seasoning.” She informed them as she bounced her way to them.  
“What about the seasoning?” The cook asked as he bent down some, glaring at her. She swallowed hard.  
“Well, have you smelt them?” She asked, gesturing with her head to the group of dwarves in the sacks. “You’re going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.” She spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Confidence worked well in many situations.  
“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” The troll turning the dwarves over the fire asked. She tilted her head some.  
“Hush up. Let the...fluggergerblurhobbit talk.” The cook ordered, looking at Bella intently.  
“Th-the secret...to cooking dwarf...is...uh…” She couldn’t, for the life of her, think of something that would effectively stall them further.  
“Yes? Come on.”  
“Is, uh, to...skin them first!” She exclaimed and the protests grew louder. She was tempted to turn and growl at the idiots. How long before they caught on to what she was doing? Surely they couldn’t be that dim.  
“Tom. Get me filleting knife.” The cook ordered and Bella nodded some.   
“What a load of rubbish!” The troll protested and the others turned to him. “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Boots and all!” He called. Bella looked between them, growing desperate, until a figure moving quickly in the bushes caught her eye. Gandalf. She held back her smile of relief as she looked to the trolls again.  
“He’s right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!” The rather dumb one in the lot agreed and moved to the pile of dwarves. He lifted Bomber up and held him over his open mouth, effectively causing Bella to panic. “Nice and crunchy.”  
“N-not that one he’s infected!” She exclaimed, staring with wide eyes up at them. The trolls looked to her, attention grabbed once more. “Yeah, he’s got worms in his...tubes.” She informed them. Relief washed over her as the troll quickly dropped his would be meal on the ground in disgust, right on top of the pile. “In fact they all have. They’re infested with parasites.” She added. “It’s a terrible business. I wouldn’t risk it. I really wouldn’t.” She spoke quickly, shaking her head.  
“We don’t have parasites!” A voice called and Bella’s shoulders dropped, her head falling to the side some as she rolled her eyes. Oh come on now! Seriously?! She turned around to face them, glaring some. She stared briefly only to look back to the trolls with a very agitated expression. The shouts of anger continued until she heard a thump and everyone fell quiet. The voices of agreement did cause her shoulders to relax a bit. She hoped that they would be fooled by this at least. Just for a while longer.  
“What would you have us do then?” One asked, approaching her. “Let ‘em all go?” Bella shrugged some.  
“Well….” A finger pushed itself against her bruised shoulder, causing her to stumble back with a wince.  
“You think I don’t know what you’re doing? This little ferret is taking us for fools!” Her brows creased.  
“Ferret?!” She shouted in protest. Priorities, Bella. Priorities. A loud, familiar voice called to them.  
“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf shouted as he stood on a large stone.  
“Who’s that?” One asked.  
“No idea.”  
“Can we eat ‘im too?” Gandalf raised his staff then slammed it onto the rock, splitting it in half and allowing the rays of the sun to hit the trolls. Instantly, the trolls screamed and tried to run away as their bodies hardened, turning them into rather detailed statues. Laughter and cheers filled the area as they all looked to Gandalf. Even Thorin smiled to see the wizard now. They all freed one another and Bella felt much better to be out of the sack. She moved her arms a bit, holding back a wince at the aching of her shoulder. As the group continued, Bella excused herself from Oin to head to the stream that was a few paces to their right. She’d rather not stay covered in troll snot. Oin promised to keep an eye out so no one would bother her and with his back to the stream, Bella stripped her crusted clothing from her body. Stepping into the freezing water, Bella ignored the goosebumps that crawled along her skin and the slowly darkening bruises. She submerged herself under the water to get her hair wet, removing the leather tie that held it up just before. She could only really use her hands to wash the grim and disgusting substances from her skin and hair. She’d need to go into her bag after this and get her spare clothes. Bella froze, her eyes widening as cold dread ran through her at a startling revelation. She had not grabbed her pack that held her clothing.  
“Uh, Master Oin?” Bella called to the dwarf, looking to him with an embarrassed gaze.  
“Yes, Mistress Baggins?” He called back, not looking to her.  
“Can you possibly get my bag. It has my spare clothes in it.” The dwarf agreed and walked away to their camp. A member walking away from the group caught Thorin’s attention and he looked away from Gandalf to follow said member’s movements. Oin was going back to the camp. One. His eyes scanned the crowd, counting twelve members of his company of thirteen. Thorin stiffened. Where was Bella? He suppressed a growl. That little hobbit was becoming more trouble than she was worth. Walking away from the wizard, though it was more like stomping, Thorin glanced around and pushed through bushes in search of the hobbit. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to a stream with a lone figure in the water. His scowl quickly fell to a blank look with wide eyes. Well, he had found Bella, just not in the manner he had first thought. The hobbit was running her finger through her wet hair, hoping to get as many tangles out as she could. He couldn’t see anything, thankfully, but with her back towards him he could spot a nasty bruise darkening her skin around her right shoulder. His brows furrowed in concern, but he turned his head when he heard someone approaching. Oin was being respectful and not looking at the woman and he set her bag down close to the water. She called a soft thanks and he went back to his original spot. Bella began to climb out of the water, and Thorin took this as his cue to look away as well. He would not intrude on her privacy. Thorin believed himself to be many things, but a pervert was not one of those things. He only glanced back when he heard an angry scoff from the hobbit, and it was just until he could make out her form in the corner of his eye. She had redressed herself in similar attire as before just in different colors, and was now trying to tackle her hair. In her frustration, Bella reasoned that it would simply be so much better to cut her hair and avoid this problem in the future. So, she rummaged through her bag to pull out her pocket knife. Assuming what her next course of action would be, Thorin stepped in and made his presence known.  
“Don’t.” He called, but his tone made it sound as an order. Bella’s head quickly whipped around to the source of the command, her eyes wide. Her cheeks instantly darkened when she saw who had called out to her and her face turned into a scowl.  
“How long have you been there?” She questioned, moving her arms to cross over and cover her chest as if she were still bare. He chose not to answer that. He wouldn’t lie.  
“Don’t cut your hair.” He clarified. “If it troubles you, keep it back.” Bella raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Why? What’s it to you? It’s just hair.” She argued some. “Besides, it never stays up.” Thorin sighed in exasperation.   
“Cutting hair is an act to shame someone or mark that they are enslaved in Dwarven culture.” He explained. He watched as her expression changed to surprised revelation, earning a nod as well. “We braid our hair if it gets in our way too often. Not just to symbolize different meanings.” Bella almost pouted and Thorin did NOT think it was adorable.  
“Well, the braids I make never seem to stay in.” She stated. “Think you could help me out then if you care so much?” The request caused the ever-scowling Dwarf King to stiffen slightly. Mahal was doing this on purpose to him, laughing at him. Of this he was sure.  
“Only if you understand the meaning of the request.” Thorin negotiated. Despite not truthfully knowing the importance, Bella nodded. She really just wanted to go rest right now.  
“Well, I’m a hobbit and not a dwarf. So you won’t need to worry.” She assured him. He still seemed hesitant, but Bella held out her brush to him. Taking this cue, he walked even closer to her. He gingerly grasped the handle of the brush, lifting it from her grasp. Thorin knelt behind the small woman and lifted his hands to her hair. The two were quiet as Thorin began the braiding process. Honestly, Bella thought that was best. She could tell that Thorin was uncomfortable and did not wish to upset him further. What did catch her off guard was how gentle he was. Bella had only seen him fighting or standing all majestic like as if he was the most important being in the universe. To feel such tender care from a normally gruff and broody man nearly rattled her. Yet, the more Thorin worked, the more relaxed Bella began to find herself. Thorin ended his braiding and tied off the end with her leather tie. Just for a brief moment, the two remained where they were as an easy calm settled between them. But it could not remain this way forever and it was Thorin who broke the stillness. He got to his feet as if his spot was suddenly on fire, pulling Bella out of her calmed state.   
“Hurry up. We should leave soon.” He ordered, not looking at her. He turned and walked back the way he came, trying to seem as if he was speeding away. Bella watched him curiously, unsure how to respond. Did she upset him even more than he probably already was at her? She slowly lifted her hand to feel the soft pattern he had weaved into her hair. It had honestly been a rather soothing experience, despite the awkwardness of it all. Maybe, if luck was on her side, she could get Thorin or one of the others to do this often.


	3. Elves and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Bella finds that she loves Rivendell quiet a bit and Thorin is a moody ass.

Bella honestly found herself rather tired of running. Once she had come back from washing herself, they had set out to find the cave that the trolls used. She ignored some of the questioning looks from the other dwarves at her braid and the fact that she was now holding a sword in her hands. An elven blade. It was small, yet she couldn’t help but find it heavy and not just because it was metal. Just as she had gotten her new blade, they had a surprise visit from Radagast the Brown, who had pulled Gandalf aside to speak with him on an important matter. This was when Kili and Fili looked to her, noting the blade and offering to train her to use it. She eagerly accepted. It was best that she know how to protect herself now and not be a burden on the group any further. A howl had stopped all conversation and creatures called wargs attacked. This is where Bella found herself now, running through a field with the Company as Radagast lead the orc pack off their trail. She panted heavily, her shoulder beginning to ache even more. She had never done so much running in her whole life, but she kept those tiring thoughts from her mind as the group came to a halt and stared as Radagast crossed their path several yards ahead, the orcs and wargs following closely on his tail. Gandalf turned them in another direction, leading them to an unknown destination. It was only a bit further when Radagast had crossed their path again, but luckily they had all stopped behind a large group of rocks.  
Once the path was clear, Gandalf guided them in another direction and Thorin did not seem to be very trusting in this matter. “Where are you leading us?” He asked as they took off running once more. The wizard didn’t answer. He simply lead them to more rocks that were taller than the last and had them take cover there. The group was breathing heavy, and Bella was no exception. Though their breaths quieted when they heard something approach above them, a low growl following. Thorin slowly moved his arm out and across Bella, keeping her pressed tightly against the wall as he looked up some. He turned his gaze to his nephew, Kili, and gave a slight nod to his bow. The young Prince slowly drew an arrow from his quiver and placed it in the bow string, pulling back some. He took a moment then quickly moved out from behind the rock, his arrow pointed at the warg and its rider. He released the arrow, which embedded itself into the warg’s side and quickly released another into the orc before it could use its horn. The orc and warg growled out as they fell from the rock, drawing the attention of all the others. The group made quick work in dispatching both dark creatures when more howls were heard. Bella slowly turned her head to stare where Gandalf was staring as well.  
“Move! Run!” Came the wizard’s frantic orders and the group rushed out from their hiding place. They ran and ran as fast and as far as they could, but soon, the group was starting to be surrounded and could move no more. Kili called to them, telling them where more were coming from and Thorin ordered everyone together.  
“Where’s Gandalf?!” Bella began to hastily look around for the wizard as Kili released more arrows into their pursuers.  
“He’s abandoned us!” No, he wouldn’t have. Belladonna swallowed a large lump in her throat and drew her sword that she could not use. She’d rather die with a weapon in her hand than cowering behind others.  
“This way, you fools!” Gandalf’s voice called to them. Bella turned to seem him disappear behind a rock and then Thorin ran past her vision, prompting her to run and follow as well. Thorin stood on top of the rock, fighting off some wargs as he made sure all his company made it down the rock slide with no one left behind. Then he too joined them. The sound of a horn being blown rang through the air, causing confusion to run through the dwarves as it was no orc horn. The sounds of battle sounded above them, the group restlessly moving about some. An orc stumbled down and rolled to their feet. The group pointed their weapons at it, but it was dead. Thorin’s brows were creased as he bent down and removed what seemed like a broken arrow from the orc’s neck, examining the tip.  
“Elves.” He all but growled, throwing the arrow down. Bella let out a breath of relief. At least they had help now. Whether it was unwanted or not by the rest of the company.  
“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin called to them as he had moved further into the cave to find a long tunnel.  
“Follow it of course!” Bofur cried out to him, rushing to his kin. The others began to follow as well and Bella paused to look at the wizard when he muttered under his breath.  
“That would be wise.” Did he know where the path lead to? Her eyes glanced around the narrow passage as something stirred within her heart.  
“Gandalf, where are we?” She asked, turning to the man behind her. He smiled.  
“You can feel it, can’t you?” He asked and she nodded.  
“It feels like...like magic.” She tried to explain the soft, singing feeling in her chest.  
“That’s exactly what it is. A very powerful magic.” The wizard answered cryptically as they kept walking. She didn’t ask his meaning, knowing full well that she wouldn’t receive an answer from him. Following behind the Company, Bella remained silent. But soon, they came out to the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. The trees were large and proud, not a hint of decay on them. The buildings were the same, all intricate and every building seeming to be different from the last. Waterfalls roared around them, creating a peaceful atmosphere that Bella hadn’t felt since she had left the Shire. She looked around, her eyes wide with amazement and her smile bright with wonder. “The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name.”  
“Rivendell.” Bella whispered, her gaze locked on the sight before her. Thorin did not seem pleased by this as he turned a glare toward Gandalf.  
“This was your plan all along.” He grumbled to him. “To seek refuge with our enemy.” Bella observed as Gandalf seemed to resist the urge to roll his eyes.  
“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” The wizard scolded. Bella’s eyebrows seemed to vanish in her hair line while she pursed her lips. She was trying so hard not to smile and laugh.  
“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?” The King Under the Mountain asked, and Bella glanced between the two of them. “They will try to stop us.”  
“Of course they will.” Gandalf stated. “But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm.” He spoke to the dwarf that had stubbornly looked away. “Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” Bella bit back another smile and a snicker, now falling into step behind the wizard and her company leader. Now standing before the stairs, Bella stopped to look completely around, her smile never failing her as she took in all the sights before her. An elven male with long brown hair and silver circlet approached them.  
“Mithrandir!” The voice called, and Gandalf turned to the voice, smiling. The two greeted each other with respect, talking to one another about Lord Elrond. Bella looked up in wonder at the elf, taking in what she could when the same horn from before sounded and horses began to approach them. The young hobbit suddenly found herself yanked into the middle of the Company as they circled her, as if hiding her from the elves that approached. The dwarves growled and kept one another safe while the elves circled them on their horses.  
“Gandalf!” A male voice called, pulling Bella’s attention to him. He looked a lot like the elf that greeted them, but slightly older and more regal.  
“Lord Elrond.” Gandalf greeted back, the two smiling at one another. The two spoke in Elvish for a time as Lord Elrond dismounted from his horse. They briefly embraced and relief washed over Bella even further.  
“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders.” Elrond pointed out, holding up an orcish weapon. “Something, or someone has drawn them near.”  
“Ah, that may have been us.” The wizard informed him, gesturing to the Company. Thorin stepped forward, a hard look on his face.  
“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond greeted.  
“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin spoke back, even though it seemed that he would rather not have.  
“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.” He informed him.  
“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Bella shut her eyes and sighed. Manners. King as he may be, he was rather snotty when dealing with elves. It was almost childish. Elrond was quiet before speaking again, in Sindarin now, to them.  
“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!” Gloin asked, causing the Company to state their protests.  
“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Gandalf informed them and the Dwarves glanced amongst each other.  
“Well, in that case, lead on.” Gloin spoke and Bella smiled, shaking her head a bit as she chuckled. This was to be a long evening wasn’t it?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon being lead into the city, Bella was separated from the Company by a group of female elves. The dwarves moved to her protectively, but Bella waved them off, assuring them that she would be fine. It was truly quiet endearing just how they cared for her in a familial manner. Bella did, however, glance to Thorin, seeking his approval to go. He met her gaze for a moment then looked away, obviously uncomfortable and frustrated but giving his consent for her to go. Permission given, Bella set off with the women where she was lead to a guest room. A bath had been drawn for her and fine clothes set out on the spotless, satiny blankets atop her bed. She was beyond grateful for this and the fact that the women left her to her own devices. The hot water was a true gift against Bella’s aching body; her muscles relaxed in it. She had undone Thorin’s braid to wash out her hair with real soap now that smelt of lavender. Her skin was washed clean with the same soap, no hint of dirt or muck anywhere. To have a real, safe wash in weeks was a luxury Bella would not waste. She stayed in the calming water until it began to cool down. Reluctantly, Belladonna withdrew from the bath and dried off with the soft, white towels given to her. She wrapped the towel around her form to enter her room with some modesty, even if she were alone. A silk, red gown laid on her sheets. It had long, trumpet sleeves and a silver belt around the waist accenting the silver embroidery that ran along the collar, bottom hem, and hem of the sleeves of the gown. After having placed her under clothing on, Bella eagerly slipped into the gown. She had never worn anything this elegant before, and she was relishing in it. It seemed to be only a little big on her, but it was clearly made for an Elven child. She didn’t mind. It was gorgeous. She ran her fingers along her body to feel the satin texture. A warm smile rested on her lips as she gave a small spin. The dress twisted around her frame as she spun, earning a giggle from the hobbit. Not too long after her spinning, a knock sounded softly on her door. The elves returned to Bella’s room to pull her hair back into a bun, decorative braids trailing to one large braid that made up the bun itself. A few, short strands were left down to frame her face before they placed a jeweled circlet on her head. It was silver, matching the accents on her dress, but had tiny rubies placed along it as small flowers. Silver leaves framed the rubies, making Belladonna look like royalty. The women giggled together as Bella spun around once more in the dress, loving the feeling it gave her in her heart. She felt truly beautiful like this. Not too long after the girls laughed together and Bella had her sword attached to her hip, she was guided out to dinner as the elves kept back knowing smiles. The Company were all seated together, laughing and eating along two tables parallel to one another. Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond were at the head of the table, discussing swords and something of importance, Bella guessed. But, when she entered, all grew quiet and all eyes fell on her. Her cheeks reddened a bit at the looks she got from the group.  
“Bella, you look….beautiful.” Kili whispered out to her. The name of the hobbit drew the attention of the three at the head of the table. Gandalf and Elrond smiled, but Thorin grew rigid and stared at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled and blushed more, lowering her head a bit as she mumbled her thanks. She was sitting with them now, between Bofur and Kili as they made sure to get her something to eat. Bella watched on in confusion, however, when Thorin excused himself from the table and left. But she was presented with food not too long after, and the thought was out of her mind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a rather uneventful dinner, if you didn’t count Bofur breaking out into song and food being thrown everywhere. It was much like the night Bella first met the group, only this time she couldn’t hide her smile and laughs. Gandalf was right. They were a merry gathering once you got used to them. After the meal, the dwarves went about their business and Bella decided to wander the grounds a bit, her flower journal in hand. She walked through the gardens, holding up a part of the skirt of the gown that dragged as she looked over every flower. She wrote down the names of them and where she found them when she pressed the flora in between the pages. Bella smiled at the plant life, taking in the soft scents as she knelt down to brush some petals. It was nice to be around them. Hobbits always had a love for things that grew and it put her mind to ease. She did not know of the exchange that was currently happening between Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond, but she would see the effects of it soon enough as she heard the sounds of heavy boots walking through the hallway behind her. Returning to her feet, Bella turned some to see a rather frustrated expression on Thorin’s face. Her brows furrowed in concern.  
“Thorin?” She called to him softly, stepping forward slightly. The Dwarf King looked to her and stopped.  
“Is there something I can help you with, Mistress Baggins?” He asked formally as Bella approached him some. She held back a pout. He did not need to be so...dwarvish and formal.  
“You don’t have to be formal. It’s just me.” Bella offered him a tiny smile. “I can tell something is bothering you.” She stated and Thorin seemed to let out a heavy breath, looking away. “Is there any way I can help?”  
“No, there is not much you can do to help in this matter.” He told her and began to walk again. Bella wasn’t taking that for an answer. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him again.  
“Well, help or not, talking can ease the burden.” Bella whispered and Thorin looked down at the hobbit for a long time.  
“You are a confusing creature, Mistress Baggins.” He stated, but seemed to surrender this once and let himself be guided out to the Elvish gardens. Bella sat him down on a stone bench with her and looked to him expectantly.  
“I’ve been told that before, and it’s Bella.” She chuckled some, smiling at the statement. “Now, tell me, what is troubling you?” Thorin seemed hesitant for a moment more, staring ahead of him.  
“There is a hidden entrance into the mountain, one that can only be shown to us on through the last light of Durin’s Day.” Why was he just sharing this to her so easily? Maybe it was because he knew she had no one else to tell about his worries. Yeah, that had to be it.  
“Durin’s Day?” She asked questioningly.  
“It is the start of the Dwarven New Year, when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter share the sky.” He explained and she nodded for him to continue. “Summer is passing and Durin’s Day will soon be upon us. Yet, we still have far to travel.” Bella nodded once more.  
“You’re worried we won’t make it in time.” It was meant to be a question, but came out as a statement. Silence was his answer. “We’ll make it, Thorin. If there is one thing I have learned about dwarves so far, is that you are a stubborn bunch. You’d find a way to hold the sun in the sky if you could just to give yourself more time.” She teased affectionately, causing Thorin to smile some and snicker. The two sat in silence for a time, just looking to the stars and the moon.  
“Do you know why we needed you to come on this quest?” Thorin asked her quietly. Bella looked to him, but he was still staring above them.  
“As a burglar, right?” She asked and Thorin nodded.  
“Yes, but there is more to that. We need Mahal’s blessing on this quest if we are to succeed. Mahal is our creator, but his wife is Yavanna.” He told her and she blinked in surprise. The Green Lady. “We needed someone to represent his wife, a child of Yavanna, to gain her favor as well in hopes of a successful quest. Durin, who was the greatest of my kin, long ago married a daughter of Yavanna, and their lives were blessed as they created Moria together. So, not only are you our burglar, but…” He trailed off, looking down to her and she nodded.  
“But your good luck charm.” She added, smiling some and Thorin chuckled, gazing away.  
“I’m not sure if I would put it that way.” He mused some. He looked her over before his smile fell and he shook his head. “You shouldn’t be with us.” He told her. Bella’s own smile fell now, in confusion.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  
“I’m saying we should’ve made this quest with just thirteen. You shouldn’t be on this quest. You are soft, untrained, and will only get yourself killed.” Thorin told her, rising to his feet. “It would’ve been better for all of us if you had just stayed in your home.” With that mumbled, Thorin walked away, leaving a confused, and rather frustrated Belladonna behind him. She thought he had said they needed her to balance everything out. She also thought that maybe Thorin and herself might have started to become friends, only to be shot down in less than thirty seconds. Thorin ‘I’m emotionally constipated’ Oakenshield was beyond a mystery to her. A frustrating, paradox of conflicting words and actions. With her heart heavy and her mind frustrated, Bella retreated to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Bella had slipped back into her traveling clothes and bunched up her hair so it wouldn’t be in the way. She set out on her own, exploring all that Rivendell had to offer as her mind raced and her chest hurt. This place was beautiful, and she got an even better view as she stood on a balcony, looking out at everything. She was lost in thought when the voice of Lord Elrond spoke to her.  
“Not with your companions?” He asked her as he stepped up next to her. She glanced up at him, then back out to the scene before her.  
“Uh, no I shan't be missed.” She told him solemnly, shaking her head a bit. “The truth is that most of them don’t think I should be on this journey.” She admitted, looking back up to Elrond. The Elf Lord nodded and looked down to her.  
“Indeed? I’ve heard that hobbits are very resilient.” He spoke softly to her and she stared.  
“Really?” Who could’ve told him that? He nodded.  
“I’ve also heard that they enjoy the comforts of home.” He hinted and the two stared at one another. Bella was not sure what he meant by this statement, but she smiled.  
“I’ve heard that it is unwise to seek the council of elves. That they will answer with both yes and no.” She whispered to him playfully. The two smiled and Elrond even seemed to hold back a laugh. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish.” He assured her before he walked back the way he came. Bella watched him, seeming to think over his words. She thought of them the rest of the day as she wandered through the city, even as she heard the Company laughing together and talking as she climbed some steps away from them. She paused in her thoughts when she heard the voice of Gandalf and Elrond speaking about something important later that night.  
“Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance.” Bella paused and turned to the voices, looking down at the pair as they walked. “And really, I think that you know you can trust that I know what I’m doing.” Gandalf assured Elrond.  
“Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years.” Came Elrond’s voice in reply. “What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?”  
“What if we succeed?” Gandalf interrupted. “If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened.”  
“It is a dangerous move, Gandalf.”  
“It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright. What is it that you fear?” Bella felt a presence behind her and she turned to see Thorin standing behind her. He didn’t look to her, but to the pair below as well. She stared at him for a few moments before returning her gaze to where it had been before.  
“Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep within that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?” Bella’s brows creased and she glanced to Thorin again. He had moved, having turned away from the whole scene and seemed to be worlds away in his own thoughts. Bella looked over him, a sadness and guilt washing over his face.  
“Thorin?” She asked softly, but she was ignored.  
“Gather the others. We leave in a few hours.”


	4. Goblins and Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Bella plays with riddles and Thorin really needs to think before he speaks.

Bella was a fool. A downright fool. They had set out from Rivendell rather quickly, without Gandalf, and as she looked back, she debated whether she should go or not. She did decide to go with the Company and they wandered through fields and rocks and trails behind waterfalls. She talked with the members of the Company more and learned of Dwarven culture and they in turn learned of her own. She felt like she was growing closer to them, and they to her. There was a sense of completion, one that she had not felt since the loss of her parents. This was where she was meant to be. The thought warmed her to the core, even as they stumbled along a mountain edge with frigid rain pounding them each step. It was a terrible thunderstorm, one that was making this trek dangerous and the rocks slippery. She had stumbled a bit when a few rocks slipped under her feet, but she was caught and pushed back by Dwalin and Bofur. Thorin called back to them, telling them that they needed to find shelter somewhere. Dwalin yelled out for them all as a large rock was flung through the air and crashed into the mountain wall above them. The boulder shatter and rocks fell around them. The Company pressed themselves against the wall as the rocks joined the rain around them. Balin spoke now.  
“This is no thunderstorm. It’s a thunder battle!” He called, pointed to two mountains that were moving in the distance.  
“Well bless me, the legends are true!” Bofur exclaimed. “Giants! Stone giants!” The mountain shook and cracked beneath them all as a large rigid formed between the group, separating them from one another. Bella looked up to see that the mountain they were standing on was no mountain, but a stone giant as well! Things just got a lot harder. The giant they stood on was knocked to the side, its knee crashing into the adjacent mountain, allowing for Thorin, and the group that was with him to jump to safety. All that was left now was Bella and the others with her. Rocks continued to crash into one another and half of the Company were swung about, none of them really being able to keep their footing. The giant above them began to stumble, its head no longer on its body. It fell forward, slamming the knee which held Bella and the others into the apparent, rocky mountainside. Thorin stared in horror before screaming out for them.  
“Nooo!” He called out, even Kili was heard behind him as his brother was with them as well. As they ran further along the ledge to where the knee had collided with the rocks, relief washed over everyone as they saw that they all had lived and were on the ground, groaning in pain. Bofur began to look around when panic set in.  
“Where’s Bella?” He asked the others and panic spread through all dwarves as they called for their hobbit. Bella, was hanging for her life to the ledge of the mountain. She tried to pull herself up, but the mountain was too slippery for her to gain any footing. She was terrified, even as the others had seemed to find her and reach for her. She looked up at them before her grip slipped and she fell further down. A small scream of terror left her lips, even as her hand caught another ledge. The dwarves kept reaching for her, and she to them as she pleaded with Lady Yavanna to help her. Her silent prayers seemed answered by fear as she watched Thorin drop to the ledge as well. What was he thinking?! He was going to leave this company leaderless as well as without their burglar? He reached for the hobbit, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to the others. Once they had her, Thorin lost his grip a bit, but was caught by Dwalin thankfully. His brother in arms lifted him back up onto the ledge, all panting from strain and fear. Bella was leaning back against the wall, clinging tightly to Bofur.  
“I thought we lost our burglar.” Dwalin spoke and she looked over to them. Thorin was staring at her with a deep, furious scowl that caused her to shrink back some. But it was nothing compared to the words he uttered to her.  
“She’s been lost ever since she left home.” He turned away and began walking again. “She should never have come.” Bella lowered her gaze to the ground in guilt and Bofur gently nudged her some. He offered her a small smile before helping her to her feet once more. Thorin had lead them into a small cave along their path, determining that this was where they’d make camp. They had wanted to start a fire, but Thorin ‘I’m overly paranoid’ Oakenshield told them not to and to simply rest for the night. Bella moved herself as far back from the others as she could. She was a fool. She didn’t belong with them. Thorin was right. Bofur was ordered to the first watch and Bella knew what she needed to do. She waited for all the Dwarves to start snoring, signaling that they were asleep, before she stood quietly with her pack slung over her shoulders. She cautiously walked to the entrance only to be stopped by Bofur.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked her in a whisper. She stopped, her back to him and her shoulders dropping with a sigh. Slowly looking to him with a rather heart breaking expression, Bella answered.  
“Back to Rivendell.” She spoke simply and softly. Bofur stood quickly.  
“No. No. You can’t turn back now. You’re part of the company. You’re one of us.” This only seemed to make Bella’s feelings of dejection worse.  
“I’m not, though, am I?” She asked him, a deep sadness in her voice. “Thorin said I should never have come and he was right.” Her eyes watered, but she did not cry. “I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door.” Bofur looked to her sadly, but with warmth.  
“Ignore what Thorin said. He was frightened to lose you and he let his words get away from him. It happens often.” He told her. “You’re homesick. I understand.” She snapped at this.  
“No, you don’t.” She raised her voice some, but it was still a whisper. “You don’t understand, none of you do. You’re dwarves. You’re used to this life, to living on the road. Not settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.” The look on Bofur’s face caused Bella to pause and realize her words. Maybe she and Thorin had something in common there. “I’m sorry. I didn’t …” She trailed off and looked down, feeling even worse than before.  
“No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere.” He mumbled as he looked around the rest of the sleeping Company. Well, almost everyone was sleeping. Thorin, who had heard the whole exchange, was not and could not now. Bofur was right when he had said that he let his emotions dictate his words. In matters of the heart, Thorin tended to turn his caring thoughts into snapping words. He was never good with expressing himself in such vulnerability, and thus he never had to anyone. Not to his kin, and especially to no outsiders. But Bella wasn’t an outsider. She was one of the Company, one of them, and he had scorned her away. They didn’t belong anywhere. But she did. Thorin took a deep breath through his nose, looking to the wall instead of the pair awake. Resignation was what he decided to feel above all other conflicting emotions. It was best that she headed home, where she would be safe and not be hurt. It was better for everyone, for him. He didn’t need the distraction of-  
“What’s that?” Bofur asked as he looked to the letter opener attached to Bella’s hip that she had been learning to use. She could fight with it, but not well enough just yet, thanks to Fili and Kili. She only knew defensive blocks and swings, which were what she needed the most first off. Said sword, however, was giving off a blue glow. As she slid it out of its sheath about an inch, Bella’s heart sank. She locked eyes with Bofur and Thorin slowly raised his head. The sound of old wood creaking filled the cave and the dwarf looked down. The floor began to part, sand spilling into the newly forming cracks. It was a trap.  
“Wake up!” He ordered everyone as he sat up quickly. “Wake up!” They weren’t quick enough. The stone ground split open completely beneath them, causing every party member to fall down a rugged, stone tunnel. They bounced around as they slid down, all beginning to feel the pain from the rocks even as they fell into what looked like a wooden, bowl trap. One fell right on top of the other, loud grunts and groans of pain coming from every living being. They only had a few seconds of peace before a swarm of goblins descended upon them. The Company was pulled and pushed up and away. Bella had started out on the top of the pile, but quickly fell to the bottom as the goblins seemed not to notice her. They only went for the dwarves. Bella was on her feet, but quickly sunk to her knees when she became aware that the goblins were just pushing past her. They didn’t see her, which worked to her advantage. She kept her head down as the last of the goblins faded from sight. She raised her gaze once the screeches of the goblins seemed to stop. Bella shakily got to her feet, her wide eyes locked on the path they had all vanished behind. Drawing her glowing sword, Bella attempted to follow after them. She had to help them. She couldn’t just leave, not knowing whose hands they were in. As she was making her way, a goblin jumped down in front of her, startling her. It snarled and began to swing its crude weapon at her. Thankful for the little bit of training she had, Bella blocked the swings, but was being forced back rather quickly. The goblin proceeded to jump onto her back and sink its teeth into her shoulder. She screamed out at the searing pain, but jerked her arms open to break the grip. Such an action worked in flinging the goblin over the ledge. Unfortunately for her, she followed suit and fell from the ledge as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She didn’t know where she was. Bella was standing in pure white light; nothing seeming to be around for miles. Fear nestled itself into her heart. Was she dead? Lost in the void? Bella’s heart pounded in her chest, ready to leave her until a voice that sounded like a chorus of birds spoke in her mind.  
“Do not despair, my child. You are protected and loved, cared for in the arms of the hearth. But you must awaken. Wake before it is too late.”  
The voice’s command was gentle, coaxing Belladonna to obey. When Bella opened her eyes again, she was first met with a throbbing ache in her chest and head. Wincing and groaning, she attempted to move only to feel more pain rush up her spine. Bella would’ve called out until she heard coarse breathing next to her. She lifted her head slightly, spotting the goblin she had fallen with. She froze, unsure whether she should move or continue to lay in her hidden section. It was when another’s breathing was heard that made Bella shrink back some to make sure she was not spotted. She watched a mangled creature approach the fallen goblin, crawling on all fours and speaking to itself.  
“Yes.” It gurgled out. “Yes!” It circled the goblin, a hoarse coughing coming from it. It sounded sickly. Yavanna’s mercy, it looked like the personification of sickness. Bella stared on as it began to drag the goblin away, but the goblin fought. The two shared short swings with one another before the gangly creature grabbed a rock and started smashing in its head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sound was nauseating enough. She did not need to see what a goblin’s brain looked like, if it had one. “Nasty golbinses.” It snapped and was once again dragging the creature away. “Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing!”   
Bella looked to the spot the two had been, only to find them long gone. Taking a rather painful, yet deep breath, Bella slowly moved out from her hiding spot, pushing what seemed like mushroom caps off her. She found her sword once again and she stood shakily, one hand moving to cradle her abdomen. She stared at the glowing blade for a second, relishing in its light when something golden caught her eye. She gazed down at it, her brows creasing some. What was a practically flawless golden ring doing down here? She bent down and lifted the object, examining it for a moment then pocketing it without realizing that she had. A cry come from the creature she decided to name Gollum, after the coughing sound it made, and began to cautiously approach the area where the cry had come from. The sound of singing coming from the creature reached her ears and she took shelter behind a large rock. She peered out around the edge at the large rock formation Gollum had been standing on, watching it work on the goblin. When it glanced over, Bella quickly hid herself again. A flickering light drew her attention. Her sword’s light was going out before effectively going out. Bella turned it over, checking the whole blade then decided to look back over the edge. If she had a mirror, Belladonna would’ve seen how much she had paled to find Gollum missing. It would’ve been comical in any other circumstance. She swallowed hard and turned back around, pressing her back against the rock. Where could it have gone in such a short time and with no noise? She received her answer in a rather unpleasant way when she heard Gollum’s breathing above her. Slowly, Bella turned her eyes some and then her head to find Gollum right above her. It dropped down right in front of her, smirking disquietingly. “Blesses and splashes precious.” It spoke and Bella could only stare on with wide eyes, breathing heavily. “That’s a meaty mouthful.” It stalked towards her, but Bella held out her sword and pointed it at Gollum’s chest.   
“Back. Stay back.” She ordered, rising to her feet and forcing the creature to back off. “I’m warning you. Don’t come any closer.” Gollum moved away, a low hissing sound coming from it.   
“Its got an elvish blade, but its not an elf. Not an elf no. What is it, precious? What is it?” It asked her and Bella tried to calm her breathing.  
“My name is Bella Baggins.”  
“Baggins? What’s a Baggins, precious?” It asked.  
“I’m, uh, hobbit from the Shire.” She answered, never letting her sword fall.  
“Oh! We likes hobbits. Bats and fishes, but we hasn’t tried hobbits before. Is it soft?” It began to stalk towards her and Bella backed up some. “Is it juicy?” Bella had heard enough.  
“Now keep your distance!” She ordered, swinging her sword back and forth to keep Gollum back. “I’ll use this, if I have to.” She warned, aiming the sword tip at it again. It growled at her and she swung again. “Now I don’t want any trouble. Do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I’ll be on my way.” Gollum climbed onto a rock.  
“Why? Is it lost?”  
“Yes. Yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible.” Gollum brightened.  
“Oh wes knows. We knows safe passes for hobbits. Safe paths in the dark. Shut up!” Gollum exclaimed, its smile falling to a deep scowl. Bella raised an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“Wasn’t talking to you.” It growled. “Oh yes, yes we was precious. We was.” Bella sighed.  
“Look, I don’t know what your game is-” She didn’t get to finish. Gollum gasped. “Games?! We love games, doesn’t we precious? Does it like games?” It asked her. She did not understand this thing. It had clearly gone insane after all this time alone here. “Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?”  
“Maybe.” She answered in confusion and Gollum held up its hand.  
“What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, but never grows?” It asked her. Bella gave it a blank look.  
“A mountain.”  
“Yes! Yes! Oh, let’s have another one, ah?” It asked of her. “Do it, do it again. Ask us.” Its face changed again. “No! No more riddles. Finish her off. Finish it now.” It turned back to her, coughing wetly again. It went for her and Bella held up her hand.  
“Nope. No, no I want to play.” She assured it. “I do. I want to play. I can see that you are very good at this. So what if we,” she knelt to its level, “have a game of riddles?” She suggested and it brightened. “Just you and me.”  
“Yes!” Gollum approached happily. “Yes, just us.” It nodded.  
“And if I win, you show me the way out of here.” Bella smiled as it nodded.  
“Yes, yes.” It growled again and Bella moved back. “And if it loses, what then? Well, if it loses, precious we eats it.” Bella blinked as she turned her head back to it and stared. What? Gollum looked back to her. “If Baggins loses, we eats it whole.” The two stared at one another and Bella opened her mouth to say something. She quickly shut her mouth and nodded.  
“Fair enough.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bella panted heavily as she pushed her way through the rocks around the tunnel. She should’ve expected such a mentally unstable creature such as Gollum to go back on its word. After winning the game of riddles in an unexpected way, Gollum became enraged as it demanded to know what was in her pocket and then call her a thief. She didn’t steal anything as far as she was aware, but she had long since decided not to rationalize its actions. She looked around the dead end she found herself in, not sure what to do now for if she went back, Gollum would surely be there. She turned back anyway in hopes to get away before Gollum found her, but she froze and turned a different way when she saw its body move passed quickly. Bella looked to a thin opening that just might be big enough for her to fit through. A soft voice having guided her attention to it, she wasted no time in trying to fit through. Sucking in her gut, Bella forced herself to the crack and tried to squirm through. It was proving more difficult than she had originally planned, but she had to try and she had to hurry. She stiffened, however, when she looked up to see Gollum moving back to stare down the tunnelway she currently was in. It stared at her, growling before it moved to her. She held back a whimper as she looked down at the stupid brass buttons that were keeping her stuck.  
“It’s ours!” Gollum exclaimed as it reached for her just as all five buttons ripped off her vest and hit the creature in the face, allowing her to move through the crack now. She stumbled backwards for a moment, falling onto her back. The golden ring flew from her grip, and she reached up to catch it, only to have it slip onto her finger. The world felt wrong almost instantaneously. It felt like she was underwater, or trapped under something as the air had grown heavier. Everything became muffled, even the colors; muffled by a hue of grey that seemed to spin around her vision. The soothing voice she had felt in the back of her mind since her dream had been silenced. Just then, Gollum jumped through the crack and landed in front of her. She knew that she was doomed, but it was as if the creature didn’t see her. It looked around, growling and whining even though she lay right in front of it. It slunk away to her right, leaving the poor hobbit confused on the ground. She steadily pushed herself up and began to follow the creature. Why couldn’t it see her? For a brief second, her eyes fell to the golden, surprisingly heavy, ring on her finger. Could this have done it? It was the only thing different from before. She made a mental note to ask Gandalf about it if she ever got out of here. She was hesitant and slow with her steps as she moved behind the cave dweller, her sword still drawn. After a while of following Gollum, Bella began to feel sunlight to the left of her and she glanced that way. The exit! Oh, praise the Green Lady. She had found it! She heard heavy footsteps and Gollum reacted in a panic, moving to hide behind a rock. Bella watched the Company, plus Gandalf, running to the exit she had found moments before. They all seemed to be there, and that relieved her to no end. But there was still the issue of getting by Gollum. It may not be able to see her now, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be able to feel her move past. In a rather pathetic display, she watched Gollum slowly leave its hiding place to look where the dwarves had vanished to. She wasn’t seen, and she still had her sword. She could kill it now and she’d be out with no other problems. Bella leveled her sword with its neck before she drew it back, ready to take off its head. But then it turned to her. It may be looking passed her, but the look in its eyes caused her to hesitate. It was just a creature, who was scared and hungry. As evil and disgusting as it may have been, Bella couldn’t bring herself to do it. Slowly, she lowered her sword, her shoulders drooping a bit. Gandalf’s words from when he had given her the sword entered her mind, but the voice was not Gandalf’s.  
True courage wasn’t knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.  
Bella sighed again, sheathing her sword quietly. She couldn’t do it. She walked backwards some so she could get a running start. She bolted now, jumping passed Gollum and accidentally kicking it in the face. It screamed after her as she ran through the cave exit and was back in the sun again. She could see the Company just ahead of her and she smiled, increasing her speed despite her aching ribs. Gandalf’s voice soon became within hearing distance the closer she got.  
“Where’s Bella?” She was about to answer him, but did not. “Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!” He exclaimed and the Dwarves began to look around now. She was not sure what held her back from speaking. She just didn’t.  
“Curse that halfling! Now she’s lost!” Bella paused her steps, her brows creased as she listened and looked on.  
“I thought she was with Dori!”  
“Don’t blame me!” Dori exclaimed.  
“Where did you last see her?” Gandalf asked.  
“I think I saw her slip away when they first cornered us.” Nori told the wizard.  
“And what happened exactly? Tell me!”  
“I’ll tell you what happened.” Thorin snapped. Bella looked to him, backing up some to a tree close by when he began to walk. “Mistress Baggins saw her chance and she took it.” Bella’s expression contorted into confusion. He sounded almost like he was betrayed. “She’s thought of nothing but her soft bed and warm hearth since she stepped out of her door.” Bella moved slowly, pressing her back to the tree so the Company was now behind her. Letting her eyes close, a look she had grown all to accustom to rested itself on her features. A heavy sigh of dejection left her lips. “We’ll not be seeing our hobbit again. She is long gone.” In truth, Thorin was scared. He hadn’t the foggiest idea where Bella could be. For all he knew, she was stuck back in the Goblin Tunnels. Or worse… If he did not picture her having gone home, his guilt would-  
“Nope.” She spoke after she had removed the ring and slipped it back into her pocket. All eyes turned on her now. “She isn’t.” All, even Thorin, seemed relieved to see her.  
“Belladonna Baggins.” Gandalf laughed in reprieve. “I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life.” Bella offered him a smile.  
“Bella.” Kili called to her softly and she looked to him, the twins’ smiles matching. “We’ve given you up.”  
“How on Earth did you get passed the goblins?” Fili asked her. “And what in the name of Mahal happened to you?” He added when he noted the dark bruise forming on the left side of her cheek and jaw. She shrugged a bit, laughing nervously as she placed her hands on her waist.  
“Well what does it matter?” Gandalf asked, and she looked to him. He held a strange expression on his face, but if he knew something he said nothing on it. “She’s back.”  
“It matters.” Thorin spoke up, looking to Bella and she returned his gaze. “I want to know, why did you come back?” Bella stared at the leader of the Company for a moment, weighing how she would answer. Finally, she took a deep breath.  
“Look, I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End.” She shrugged at that statement. “I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that’s where I belong. That’s home.” Thorin held her gaze for the entire time she spoke, his mouth hanging out ever so slightly. Something stirred behind his eyes that Bella could not, or was not willing to place. “And that’s why I came back...because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” She assured the Dwarf, who said nothing and just stared. Blue eyes meeting green. For a moment, no one said anything. They all just looked at Bella, and she looked at them even with her growing rather uncomfortable under their gazes. The soft peace under the setting sun ended when the sounds of howling pierced their ears.


	5. Fire and Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Bella gets hurt saving Thorin from being an idiot.

The Company all turned to look to the path they had just ran from when they heard the howls. Wargs. They all knew those howls well.  
“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin grumbled breathlessly.  
“And into the fire.” Gandalf finished for him. “Run. Run!” He ordered and everyone sprang into action now. They all bolted away from the howls, Bella wincing as her lungs pounded against her sore ribs, but she didn’t focus on that. The light of the sun was quickly fading, and seeing where they were going was getting harder. Luckily, Bella seemed to be blessed with good timing for when she did trip, a warg jumped right over her head. Landing a few feet in front of her, the warg turned to face her. Bella was stopped as the others ran passed, the warg slowly stalking to her prompting her to walk backwards. As soon as it lunged at her, Belladonna removed her blade from its sheath and held it out in front of her. The warg had already thrown itself at her, so it could not stop itself as her blade pierced its skull. The force it caused her arms to tense profoundly, but it was better that than having them hurt because they had been bitten off. She stared in shock as the warg fell, ripping her blade from her hands. Did she really kill that thing? She? Three more wargs appeared around her, but three dwarves fought them quickly, ending their lives just as fast. This taken care of, they ran until they met the edge of the cliff. Gandalf gave them a new order.  
“Into the trees! Climb!” Bella didn’t move just yet, still rather freaked out by everything. “Bella! Climb!” he ordered, snapping her back into reality. She quickly moved, gripping hold of her blade only to be pulled back by the fact that it was literally jammed in the warg’s skull. It took some painful effort, but Bella dislodged the blade and began running into the trees once more, a warg snapping at her feet. She clung to the tree, staring down at the creatures in fear. What did they do now? They were trapped like rats. The wargs seemed to stop trying to get at the Company and turned to look back where they came. Bella followed their gaze to see a white warg, but with a pale orc riding it. It was missing a hand. A hand that was replaced with metal claws and in his other was a large mace.  
“Azog.” Bella heard Thorin whisper in disbelief behind her. Azog spoke in a language Bella could not place, but it seemed to cause grief to the hardened leader. “It cannot be.” He whispered once more, more emotion in his voice. Azog pointed at Thorin with his mace, spoke more, then seemed to order the others to attack. Wargs flung themselves against the trees, hoping to either break the trunks or knock the people in them off, whichever came first. It seemed that the first was the one to happen. The sound of snapping reached Bella’s ears as she was jerked back, the tree leaning dangerously. She looked around in fear, not sure what to do as the trees fell onto one another. Bella’s grip was shaky at best as she held to the last tree at the tip of the cliff. She was dreadfully trying to keep from falling when something bright, orange, and hot flew past her line of sight. Turning her head to the ground, Bella watched as a flaming pine cone rolled along the ground to cause a barrier of fire to form. Gandalf was throwing down the flaming weapons to each of them so they could light more and cause more damage. Pine cones were thrown left and right, setting more things on fire but keeping the wargs and orcs back from the group. Even Bella was able to throw one at the creatures. Soon, the wargs were retreating and Azog let out a growl and scream of anger. The dwarves let out their own screams, but of celebration. That is, until the rocks shifted below them and the tree began to fall back. Bella looked behind her at the dangling dwarves, keeping back a few cries of fear. How were they going to get out of this one? While Bella worked on trying to pull herself up, she looked to Thorin in worry. What she saw did not make her worry lessen. Not at all. Thorin had pulled himself up, Orcrist drawn and held tightly in his hand. He had his gaze locked on Azog’s and had begun to walk towards him.  
“Thorin don’t!” Bella yelled out to him. He wasn’t thinking, she could clearly tell. He was rushing blindly and emotionally into a battle with no plan and only a thick branch as a shield. Bella watched in trepidation and anxiety as Thorin engaged the orc. He never got to swing. Azog used his warg to jump at the king in exile, knocking him to the ground. A horrified gasp escaped Bella and tried to pull herself up with much more vigor than before. Azog charged at Thorin, not giving him the chance to even fully stand much less block as he swung his mace. His blow hit Thorin square in the chest, sending him to the ground again. Cries of denial and pain were heard from everyone as they all seemed to try and get to Thorin. Bella used what adrenaline she had to climb up onto the trunk of the tree. Balancing on it, she stared at the two in combat, a glazed look over her eyes. She wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t possibly survive a fight, but she couldn’t sit back and just watch Thorin die. The white warg clamped it jaws down on Thorin, earning an exclamation of pain from the dwarf. Bella made a move that looked as if she were going to bolt after them, but she did not move from her spot. He managed to swing Orcrist with his free arm, cutting the warg’s face. In response, the warg threw Thorin from its mouth, resulting in the leader smashing into a rock full force. Thorin did not move from that spot, much to Bella’s dread and opposite of her pleas. She had been yelling at him to get up, to move yet he didn’t. He just hated doing as she asked, didn’t he? She watched on as Azog told one of his followers something and the orc moved to Thorin after dismounting its warg. Bella speedily drew her blade, taking a lot of calming breaths while watching the orc intently. She needed to move. She had to move. But she didn’t. Only when the orc lowered its blade to Thorin’s neck, did Bella spring into action. She wasn’t sure when she moved, but after hearing a deeper, more gruff voice in the back of her mind tell her to move, she suddenly found herself throwing her small body against the orc that stood over Thorin. Bella was nowhere near strong enough to knock it over. It was only by the surprise of her that she was able to knock the orc and herself to the ground. The orc pushed Bella off it, reaching back to punch her. But she raised her blade and stabbed it into its arm, stopping the blow. It cried out and she moved herself into a better position, rolling them over so she was on top of the orc. Raising her blade above her head, Bella slammed it down into the orc’s chest again and again with such strength she never knew she had. She needing to make sure it was dead before she swiftly moved to stand in front of Thorin. She stood firm in her place, panting and resembling a mad woman while she stood between the dwarf and orcs. She swung at the orcs riding wargs as they slowly approached her, but she refused to move. A battle cry sounded behind her, resulting in the orcs and she turning to see the others rushing to fight off the attackers. A warg had moved in towards her, but Bella raised her sword and swung it in a criss-cross pattern along the beast’s head, her own war cry coming from her. The orc on the warg swung at her, but she blocked it and was only pushed back. Right onto the white warg, who slammed its head into her torso throwing her to the ground. Bella let out a mix of a grunt and a yelp when she landed on her back. She felt the dull throbbing of her earlier wounds, yet she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Azog and his warg were staring her down, pure rage in his eyes. Bella began to move herself back the best she could as the two barred down on her. Lifting her blade, Bella knocked the white warg in the face, using this distraction to crawl away. She was moving passed Azog when a sharp pain ran up her back and she found herself on the ground again. Bella glanced over her shoulder, watching the pale orc and warg stalk towards her once again. Her adrenaline was wearing off and her muscles were screaming in protest with every little move she made. She wouldn’t be able to get away this time. She was sure she was to meet the fangs of the warg when a loud, shrill cry rang out through the night. Belladonna looked to the sky, her breaths becoming rigid. A large eagle had suddenly swept down and clasped a warg in its talons, carrying it over to the edge to drop it. Bella’s jaw fell in surprise. Yet she couldn’t stay where she was. It was a very bad place to remain laying. Ignoring her burning and stiff body, she crawled her way to Thorin. Only once she was almost right next to him did Bella allow herself to look around at the scene before her. The eagles were a much needed help as they continued to scoop up wargs and drop them to their death. Using their powerful wings, they fanned the flames over the others making them flee. Such gusts of winds had also succeeded in blowing her hair out of its tie and therefore all in her face. Bella moved her head from side to side, trying to remove the copper curtains from her eyes. Finally using her hand to brush them away, her eyes widened as an eagle came straight for her.  
“No. N-n-n-no.” She called to it, but it didn’t listen. It simply scooped her up as well. She screamed out in surprise, but a bloodcurdling one was to follow as the eagle dropped her. When she landed on the back of another eagle, her hands quickly gripped its feathers as tightly as she could. Her eyes were wide in terror, her body trembling while she was carried away with the others. She would not be doing this ever again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The eagles carried the Company for a long time, getting them as far as they could. The sun had already begun to rise again by the time the eagles had placed them gently onto a collection of rocks. Thorin was the first to be set down, but Gandalf was immediately after. The wizard rushed to the fallen dwarf as the others were set down. They all moved to the two, sharing expressions of concern. Bella stared down at Thorin, her breathing labored.  
“Thorin!” Gandalf called. He received no response even as he knelt by him. “Thorin?” He questioned softly, yet Thorin remained still. A heavy sigh left the elder and placed a hand over Thorin’s forehead. Soft muttering and a slow wave his palm across Thorin’s face did the trick. No sooner afterwards did Thorin’s eyes flutter open.  
“The halfling?” Thorin asked, his voice quiet, yet pained. A relieved smile crossed Bella’s features when she heard his voice, neverminding that the first thing to come from the leader concerned her.  
“It’s alright. Bella is here.” Gandalf assured him. “She’s quite safe.” The wizard turned to her, smiling. Thorin’s kin began to carefully help him up while Bella watched on. As their eyes met, Thorin looked at the hobbit with a firm, upset stare that was quick in causing the smile to fall from her face.  
“You.” He snapped. “What were you doing?” He asked her, but gave her no chance to answer. “You nearly got yourself killed.” Bella’s brows furrowed in confusion and offense as he began to approach her. Seeming to disregard the looks from everyone, he stared down to the woman who barely made it to his shoulders. “Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?” He snarled. Bella looked down, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat from his words. Thorin took a few breaths. “I have never been so wrong...” He stepped even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her into a hug. “...in all my life.” Cheers were heard behind them, but Bella paid no attention. She was caught off guard by the hug. Thorin didn’t come off as a huggy guy, yet here he was with his arms around her. It took just a few seconds for her shock to wear off and for her to react. She slipped her arms under his own, returning his hug whole heartedly. Bella allowed her eyes to close to bury her face in the fur of Thorin’s cloak. There was some time that passed before he pulled back, but kept a hold on her shoulders. To Bella, it was too soon. He looked her over, seeming to check for any more injuries than the ones that were showing. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” He whispered. Bella shook her head.  
“No, no, I would’ve doubted me too.” She assured him, smiling once more only to have the stoic dwarf return it for once. “I’m not a hero, or a warrior. I’m not even a burglar.” She chuckled, causing laughs from the company and a playful scoff from Thorin. His smile never fell. The Company had turned to watch the eagles soar away, as if giving the two some privacy in their teasing way. Thorin and Bella smiled at one another for a time, neither saying a thing. But he needed to break the eye contact. Lifting his eyes, a look of awe and longing suddenly replaced the peaceful happiness that had been there seconds before. Bella turned to follow his gaze. “Is that…what I think it is?” She asked softly, grabbing the attention of everyone else. They all turned and began to stare at a single, solitary peak that stood out across the path before them.  
“Erebor.” Gandalf clarified. “The Lonely Mountain, the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth.”  
“Our home.” Thorin whispered behind her, and she tilted her head to look up at him. A smile played on her lips, then let her gaze return to the mountain.  
“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.” Oin spoke.  
“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” The wizard corrected.  
“But we’ll take it as a sign.” Thorin mumbled, his smile having returned once more. “A good omen.” He looked to Bella as he said this and she returned his gaze. Matching smiles rested over the two, even as Bella found herself needing to keep her gaze moving around instead of being intensely focused on Thorin’s eyes.  
“You’re right.” Bella spoke reverently, moving her wondering eyes back towards the bird that had become smaller and smaller the more it moved away from them. “I do believe the worst is behind us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to save more for the next chapter.


	6. Spiders and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Bella has a disturbing dream and Thorin thinks more of his burglar.

The climb down from the Carrock was slow, the group needing to be careful with both Thorin and Bella. It had come to the attention of Oin that she was more hurt than they had all first guessed. She did fall down a mountain after all, even if they didn’t know that. She had bruised her ribs so a deep, black and blue mark was all along the left side of her torso that stretched to her chest and the pain she had felt on her back had been from Azog swinging at her and slicing the skin between her shoulder blades. Oin insisted that she thank Mahal that she had no broken bones, or even fractures for that matter. So, the two were kept under a watchful eye as the Company made their first camp for the evening. Thorin was sat against a tree after Oin had tended to his wounds so the elderly dwarf could focus on Bella. The dwarf watched the hobbit intently, his mind twisting and turning in thought as he noted all the dark bruising along her usually flawless skin. It was true that he had a growing respect for her sense the troll incident and would find himself thinking of her often, but it tended to be thoughts of worry and protectiveness. And watching as Oin bandaged up the gash on her back roused those feelings to the forefront of his mind once more. He never believed she could care for herself, but after witnessing how she was the only one that stood between him and an early death, his thoughts changed. He knew she could take care of herself some, yet he still worried for her. It confused him. No, it befuddled him. While he did worry for his nephews and still know they could care for themselves, he did not feel the same level of worry that he did for Bella. His brows creased while he laid his head back against the bark, his eyes following her movements once she had been freed from Oin’s medical work. She had busied herself with getting started on their meal. He took note of the little things about her now, adding to the list that he had started in Rivendell. He noticed now, that when she was in pain, she didn’t focus on it. A small bead of sweat was forming along her forehead as she moved about, stirring the food. She was stiffer now than he had ever seen her. She was favoring her right side more, doing her best to not use her left side at all. That was to be expected, of course. Though, he knew he wasn’t the only one protective of her and thought of her as something deeper than just their burglar. His eyes moved to the new braid and bead in her hair that Bofur had placed. She had been adopted by the family of Ur. They had announced it to the whole Company, and as their king, Thorin gladly accepted this. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur had never had a sister before, so the three were very watchful of her. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked to the family bead in her hair, his mind wandering to thoughts that should probably not have even been there. He wondered what she would look like if she were fully decorated as a royal, wearing traditional Dwarven clothing, and his bead woven into her hair. It would rest close to her face, so it was clear to all that she was taken. He imagined her standing proud in the throne room of Erebor, her usual kindly smile on plump, desirable lips. Thorin let his attention linger on Bella’s face, namely her lips. He wondered what-  
Thorin shook his head quickly, clearing the thoughts from his mind. That was not an appropriate train of thought. At all. She was in his care, and he was responsible for her. Such things were anything but alright to be thinking about one’s charge. He sighed heavily, looking down to his hands as he twirled a piece of his shattered armor in his fingers, a piece he had held onto when his armor had been placed to the side. His thoughts still melted together on the path that he had just earlier told himself was not okay. Thorin looked between the metal and Bella many times, his mind swirling in unsurely until he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to see Gandalf looking to him, smiling that knowing smile he presented whenever he was proved to be right and made Thorin admit to it. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizard, only to roll them and look away stubbornly. The meddling wizard began to assign work for the others to do, getting the hobbit and dwarf alone. He was doing this on purpose. Thorin made a mental note to “speak” to him about matters such as this. It was not as he thought. Still, Thorin soon found himself alone with Bella. In their solitude, Thorin couldn’t help but speak more freely.  
“Bella, why did you rush in like that? You could’ve been killed.” He asked of her. All the calmness of the evening vanished with that question. Bella had been planning on keeping her cool, that she would not blow her top on Thorin for being an idiot. But that question shattered all her resolve. She stood quickly, despite her muscles protesting it, and marched straight to him with a fury Thorin had never seen on her before. In fact, it startled him enough to cause his eyes to go wide at the sight and even attempt to lean away from her.  
“You are a moron, you know that? Mr. Thorin “I’m suicidal” Oakenshield!” Bella snapped at him, thrusting her finger against his chest multiple times. If it had hurt him, it didn’t show. He just stared at her in surprise and mild alarm. “Next time think before you charge into battle! Did you give any thought about any of us as you did?! What it would happen if you died?! What it would do to me?!” She asked, practically yelling at him now. Thorin said nothing, but stiffened as he saw frustrated tears gather in her eyes. “You are a complete idiot! Some of us wouldn’t know what to do with ourselves if they lost you.” She grumbled, venting her anger finally. Bella and Thorin just stared at one another for a time. Thorin in complete shock and Bella in absolute frustration and rage. The only sounds to be heard were the crackling of the fire, and the breathing of the two. Not a moment too late, Bella suddenly threw her arms around Thorin’s neck, hugging him close to her. “Don’t you do that again.” She whimpered some. Her sudden movement brought him back to his senses. He blinked rapidly as his mind processed the fact that Bella was hugging him and he was just sitting there like a bum. Making sure to be careful of her bruising and his own wounds, Thorin wrapped his arms around her in return. He carefully guided her down to her knees so she no longer stood at that awkward angle and to make it easier on both of them. He held her close against his chest now that she was sat before him, one hand gently brushing through her hair to calm the sniffling hobbit. Now that they were this close, Bella moved to get even more comfortable in his embrace, her hands moving down to rest on his chest and her face almost nuzzled under his chin.  
“I did not think, Bella. That is why I acted as I did. Had I been thinking, I would not have left your side.” He mumbled into her soft copper curls. After his words, Thorin found himself placing a small kiss to the top of her head. Oh Mahal, what was he doing? This was not alright nor was it how he planned on acting around her. He was going to remain the same stoic, and firm self he had been when he had first met her, not this almost sappy dwarf that held her now. This was such a bad idea. Though, it seemed his creator thought it was a good idea. He was sure Mahal was laughing at this whole thing, he just had to be. How more ridiculous could he get? Bella gripped his tunic tightly, afraid to let him go. If she did, he’d end up doing something stupid and get himself hurt…again. She was taking steadying breaths, being calmed by Thorin petting her hair. His other arm remained around her, his hand still closed into a fist. As he held her, Thorin once again looked to the piece of metal in his palm, his chin resting gently on the top of her head. He’d take that risk. He had to. He needed to be sure. “I will do my best not to worry you so much in the future.” He promised her, smiling down at the hobbit, closing his fist around the now vital, bent iron. Bella laughed and moved her head to look up at him.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She scolded him lightly. Thorin smiled that heart fluttering smile at her, chuckling some. He gently moved his hand to brush her uninjured cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. The two stayed in that moment, something unspoken passing between them. Thorin nodded some, glancing to the side. His thumb halted its rhythmic dance back and forth on her cheekbone to simply cradle her cheek.  
“Thank you, Bella.” He whispered, looking back to her. She tilted her head a bit, leaning it into his hand a bit more.  
“For what?”   
Thorin did not answer. His eyes traveled to her hair and he moved his free hand to brush along braid and bead. The two stayed in that moment until someone cleared their throat. A deep red color dusted over Bella’s face and she moved away from the dwarf quickly. She went to the stew once again, resuming her cooking. Thorin resisted the urge to grumble as he looked to the person who had broke the wonderful moment he had been sharing with his burglar. Gandalf was smiling at him, his eyebrows raised to the point where it seemed that they had vanished under his hat. Or was he smirking? The wizard approached the wounded king and knelt down, acting as if he was checking his wounds.  
“You’re lucky it was I who found you, and not her brothers.” He hinted rather lightly. His peace said, Gandalf moved away once more.   
The rest of the night was a rather peaceful one compared to the others they have had. The group laughed together again, a feeling of merriment covering them all like a soft blanket. As it grew later, Bella was the one who offered to take first watch, much to everyone else’s surprise. While the group settled down to sleep Bella moved to the tree again, but sat on a root with her back to Thorin. Thorin may have had his eyes closed, but he did not sleep. In fact, he made sure to stay awake till shift change and Bella was resting. Balin was watching now, but Thorin paid him no mind as he reopened his eyes. He turned his attention to the bent armor piece and began to work and shape it. Balin had watched this carefully, not sure what his friend was trying to do. The elder dwarf kept the question from his mind for the next several days while the group moved to a new, safe place as Gandalf called it. First, they had been chased by an orc pack, then by a giant bear while they were running to this supposed safe house. They had locked themselves in and had been sleeping for the night when Balin gazed upon his king once more. He was working with the metal once again, but this time there was no question as to what it was. It had taken shape very well due to the steady hands of it welder, who was currently working on carving a symbol into it. One Balin knew well.  
“You know, I never thought I’d live to see the day to find my king making such a bead.” He whispered to Thorin. Thorin stopped all movements now, looking down at the bead in his hand that now bore the mark of Durin. His line.  
“These are strange times.” He remarked sarcastically, resuming the finishing touches on it. He wanted it to be perfect. Just for her. Balin moved to sit next to Thorin, smiling down at the detail in the bead.  
“Does she know?”   
Thorin knew what he was asking, even with such a vague question.  
“I explained the meaning of beads to her a bit after Bofur gave her his family’s symbol. She knows of a few of the different kinds. One of these included.” He mumbled with a small nod, even if that wasn’t exactly what he was asking. Balin gave him a look and Thorin sighed heavily. “I haven’t said it to her. Not yet.”  
“You don’t need to.”   
Thorin looked to Balin in questioning as the older dwarf smiled. “The whole Company practically knows. You two have not be as subtle as I’m sure you were trying to be.” Thorin sighed at the chuckling, even the few snickers he heard coming from two very nosey dwarves. Thorin bent down and picked up an acorn, throwing it at the forms of his nephews. It hit Kili first, then bounced and hit Fili, silencing them completely. In all honesty, the others had found it rather adorable, the two of them apart from her protective brothers. They wouldn’t say anything, but Bella would sometimes be seen wearing a flower in her hair, or a soft pink color on her cheeks whenever Thorin would pass her by after whispering something. Bella was rather fussy of Thorin now or more so than usual, not letting him work himself too hard, and made sure he was eating enough. While she was like that with the others, the feeling behind her actions towards Thorin were very different. In fact, all of clan Ur present had sent him small glares occasionally that he openly ignored. Thorin sighed once more and looked to Bella as the woman slept.  
“I want to ask it of her, but I couldn’t dare to. As she has said before, she belongs to her books, and gardens. There are no gardens in Erebor, nor any of her memories and life. I could not ask her to leave all that behind.” Thorin reasoned.  
“She already has, Thorin. For you. She would’ve left many times already, if she did not care for us. For you. You don’t need to ask her. We all know what she would say.” The elder assured him, earning silence from conflicted king. After ushering him to sleep, Balin sat with his thoughts. He knew that Bella would be the one to bring new light and life into The Lonely Mountain.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bella shifted in the hay as her dreams gave her no comfort. She was standing somewhere she did not recognize, yet felt a strong connection to. Thorin was before her, but he did not see her. He was dressed in golden armor, a fur cape flowing from behind him, and a Dwarven crown on his head. He was staring at nothing, his eyes seeming empty and emotionless. This rattled Bella to the very core. Her fear grew stronger as a dark shadow seemed to follow Thorin, whispering in a dark, evil language around the King. He had turned to walk away, towards the darkness. But then, it wasn’t dark anymore. A bright glow began to shine. It was not long until Bella realized it was a fire, burning bright and hot.  
“Thorin!” Bella called out, running after him. Yet, he kept walking towards the roaring flames. She was just about to reach him when the darkness rounded on her, surrounding her and trying to suffocate her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as she screamed. “Yavanna! Aulë! Help me!” She begged them as the fire took shape before Thorin. It grew to an elongated, oval shape. With Thorin’s silhouette casting a shadow, the flames took on the appearance of an eyes. The ring she had gotten in the goblin tunnels began to grow heavier and burned against her side. Bella was finished, she was going to give into the dark and let it end this pain. But a bright light suddenly appeared behind her. Bella turned her head to see two glowing figures with no real form. One was fair and had a soft green tint to her silhouette. Bella could make out long hair flowing behind her, flowers and leaves seeming to fall from her as she walked to Belladonna. The second figure was built stronger, his footsteps sounding like a hammer hitting an anvil. A glow of red came from him, and a large war hammer rested on his shoulder. The pair walked together, their hands seeming to be one. When they got to Bella, the darkness had been forced from her and allowing her to breathe. They both knelt beside her, helping her up then guided her forward. They stretched out their hands, the woman had her palm facing up, while the man had his facing down. Bella looked between them as a path made of stone with grasses and vines interweaving it formed beneath her. A path that lead right to Thorin.  
“Save my son, daughter of my choosing.”  
The man’s voice rang in her ear, sounding like a roaring fire itself.  
“Bring him back to our light.”  
The woman spoke as well, the voice sounding very familiar to the Hobbit. Bella looked between them before bolting down the path to try and make it to Thorin. She was so close to him now as the ring continuing to weigh her down, yet she still reached her Dwarf. Her fingers barely brushed Thorin’s and Bella jolted awake. She stared ahead of her for a long time, her breathing quickening. Once she got her breathing under control, she slowly lifted her head to look at Thorin with wide, apprehensive eyes. He was sleeping now, seeming undisturbed. With this reassurance, Belladonna laid back down, staring at the ceiling of Beorn’s home. Subconsciously, her fingers slipped into her pocket and twirled the ring between them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite desperately wanting to, Thorin hadn’t seemed to find a minute alone with Bella the next morning. First, they had let the hobbit sleep in due to the peace of the night and morning. Then Gandalf had lead Bella way to greet their host first in hopes of keeping the skinchanger calm. Then they had a rather...uncomfortable meal with Beorn, all of them tense the whole time. The skinchanger seemed to know Thorin, and thus interrogated him quite often, even insulted their kind. But he was willing to help them, gave them ponies to borrow to get to Mirkwood and supplies for the trip. They had set out almost immediately after having been reminded that they were running out of time to reach the mountain before Durin’s Day. They had ridden off after Gandalf had talked privately with Beorn and it took most of the day to reach Mirkwood now. They had sent their ponies back to Beorn and Gandalf had once again vanished from their company, yet Bella looked as if she had wanted to speak to the wizard. Ever since she woke, Thorin had noticed something was a bit off with her. She seemed a thousand miles away, confused and conflicted. He never got the chance to ask her what was wrong. Bella had been hesitant to enter the woods, as was the rest of their Company but they no other choice. They had to stay on the path as Gandalf instructed and had to keep away from the water. They wandered. And wandered. For how long, no one could tell. It all felt wrong and Bella would constantly mutter that something just wasn’t right. Although he agreed with her, Thorin said nothing. He could not risk creating a panic amongst the group. Though, on occasion when things felt too wrong and Thorin needed to be sure, he would feel Bella’s hand slip into his own. Whether it was to comfort him or herself, he cared not. It just always let him know she was still there. As the group had to use vines to cross the enchanted water, Thorin and Bella were the first on the other side. They stood close to one another until they heard something moving in the forest. They glanced around until it came into view. A snow-white deer moved through the trees and into the clearing before them. Slowly, Thorin drew back his bow and Bella watched him drowsily.  
“What are you doing?” She mumbled as Thorin stood very still. The creature and the dwarf locked eyes before he quickly released the arrow right behind the animal, scaring it off. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Bella muttered. “It’s bad luck.”  
“I don’t believe in luck.” He told her simply. “We make our own luck.” That was when Bomber fell into the river, and was put into a deep sleep. Luckily, he was not harmed, but they had to carry him on a stretcher as they made their way through Mirkwood. As they walked, the group had gotten more disoriented and Bella, herself, had to sit down. She began looking around some as if she were half asleep.   
“Do you hear that?” She asked of them all. “Those voices?” Thorin answered back, even though he felt as if he was going to pass out as well.  
“I hear nothing.” He paused, taking a breath. “No wind. No birds...what hour is it?”  
“I do not know.” Bella did not know who answered, for she had found something covered in spider webs and was leaning in close to examine it. “I do not even know what day it is.”  
“This is taking too long.” Thorin whispered breathlessly. “Is there no end to this accursed forest?” He called out to no one.  
“None that I can see. Only trees and more trees.”  
“There.” Thorin grumbled and began to walk unsteadily. “This way.” Bella had began to strum the webs, watching as it vibrated across all of the others. She turned her head to tell this to everyone else, but when she had turned they were all gone. She stood quickly, glancing around for them.  
“No no no. Wait!” She called to them. She had to try and get them back onto the path, but she could not reach them. And so she followed, her fingers dragging against the webbing until she came upon them once more. Bella felt drugged and it was honestly an awful feeling. The last time she felt like this was when she had been dared to eat some strangely colored mushrooms back in the Shire. They all walked, the illusions and hallucinations growing until a few stopped to examine a Dwarven pouch.  
“It looks exactly like mine.” Her brother, Bofur, stated.  
“That’s because it is yours.” She informed him. “Don’t you see? We’re going in circles.” She stumbled some, her braid bouncing with her curls. “We are lost.”  
“We’re not lost.” Protested Thorin. “We keep heading east.” Bella moved her unbalanced body to him.  
“But which way is east?” The hobbit stood right next to him now, leaning against him for support. Thorin wrapped an arm around her slightly, hoping to keep them both standing.  
“We’ve lost the sun.” Voices continued around them as Bella looked up to the tree canopy.  
“The sun.” She mumbled. “We have to find the sun.” A fight began as Bella moved away from Thorin towards a tree to begin climbing it.  
“Quiet! All of you…...we’re being watched.” He warned them as Bella climbed. Once she reached the top and broke through the leaves, it felt as if a heavy fog had been lifted from her body and she took a deep breath. She blinked quickly, her mind clearing as she glanced around some.  
“I can see a lake!” Bella called down to them. “And a river! And The Lonely Mountain.” She laughed in relief. “We’re almost there! Can you hear me?” She asked, looking back down the way she had come. “I know which way to go!” She was met with silence other than the sound of branches breaking. “Hello?” She asked again, but looked back up at the tops of the trees. Something seemed to be moving them rather roughly and the sight caused her eyes to widen. The wind was certainly not doing that. She bent down to hopefully see what was coming and made a move to go forward. Her foot was pulled back and when she looked down at it, she saw that it was covered in webs. She resisted the urge to scream, shiver running up her spine. Spiders, and a lot of them apparently. She stumbled forward, beginning to fall. She cried out in surprise hitting two branches before she grabbed onto a rather prickly one. She groaned and looked to the webs just as something began to move. Slowly, a horrifying face pushed through the webs and she found that she was not holding onto a branch, but the leg or a very, very giant spider. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as it opened its mouth wide, a loud hiss coming from it. This prompted her to let go, and resulted in her falling even further into the webs. She was on her back once more against a thick, web net. She tried to stand, but the sticky strands held her in place. She screamed even more as the spider from earlier rushed down to her and began to wrap her in the webs. If she got out of this, she was going to have one major phobia.


	7. Of Elves and Prisons

When Belladonna came to, there was a large shadow standing over her. Her heart sank deeply into her body when the sounds of clicking, and a familiar hiss reached her eardrums. The shadow above her was moving, tiny legs in the front rubbing themselves together as it seemed to get ready to take hold of her. Rapidly, Bella grabbed hold of her sword and shoved it up, breaking through the webs and the thorax of the giant arachnid. It wailed out in pain, but she did not stop. In fact, she pushed the blade deeper before flinging the grotesque creature over the side of the thick branch she was laying on. Sitting up quickly, Bella began tearing the webs off her body while whimpering in terror. A snapping noise from above her caught her attention. She looked up and when she did, she was met with the sight of several other spiders moving around web sacks that Bella could only guess was filled with the Company members. She rushed behind a tree to peer out at the scene before her safely. She had been trying to plan on what to do just as a large spider began climbing up the very trunk she was hiding behind. Bella bit back a scream, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment to organize her ideas in her mind. Her eyes snapped open while her hand slipped into her pocket, pulling out her ring. She looked it over prior to slipping it onto her finger. The world took on that familiar, colorless haze that made her nauseous but Bella took comfort in the knowledge that she would not be spotted. Though, it seemed to make the spiders worse as she could now hear that they were speaking in common tongue.  
“The hide is tough. There’s good juice inside.” One drawled out its hiss, making Bella shiver.   
“Stick it again! Stick it again!” Bella heard muffled cries then a thump and one spider cried out.   
“The meat is alive and kicking!” Bella rose from her previous kneeling position to turn and see what was happening. “Now let us feast!” They all began chanting just as Bella turned to see one rushing her. She ducked quickly, the spider barely missing her as it passed over head. As much as she wanted to, Bella could not save the Company right now. She needed to get this horde away, lessen their numbers. Letting her eyes glance about for a distraction, she spotted a large, lose branch. Her fingers grasped ahold of it to reach it back and toss it. After it made a very audible crash, the spiders were effectively distracted and almost all of them rushed over to investigate. This left Bella free to start the rescue. One spider remained, but a dark look passed over Bella’s face as she realized it was going for her adoptive brother, Bombur. She stalked towards it, all fear leaving her conscious so her protective nature could replace it to give her strength and courage. She swung her sword down on the end of the spider, earning a cry of pain as it turned to find what had hurt it. Bella swung again, hitting one leg, and cutting off another.   
“Where is it? Where is it?” It hissed out, prompting Bella to remove her ring. A smirk crossed her lips as she held it up.   
“Here.” She drew back her sword and thrust it into its face, burying it deep in its flesh.   
“It stings! It stings!” The spider cried out even as she removed the blade and let the insect fall to its death. Bella looked her blade over, smiling at it.   
“Sting. That’s a good name.” She told the dead spider. She looked back over to the group. “Sting.” She almost growled while moving in quickly to cut the webs that held the Company captive. This sent them all to the ground and Bella watched on as they got themselves free of the webbing. When she heard calls for her, she answered.   
“I’m up here!” She was able to call out just as a spider sprung up in front of her out of nowhere. A scream tore through her throat as she moved backwards to try and distance herself from the creature. She shoved her sword into its abdomen, ending its life. As a result, its legs curled around her and they both fell together. As they fell against several branches, Bella’s ring was lost from her grip. While she did try to reach for it, she couldn’t reach it in time as it fell away from her. As soon as she was stable on the ground, Bella was up and searching for her ring. She kept muttering to herself in her search for her precious treasure. A quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind, eerie and enticing her. Bella slowly lifted her head while a chill ran down her back. With wide eyes, she turned slowly around as a glint of gold caught her eye. Her ring. Her relief at finding it was cut short as a rather disturbingly grotesque spider sluggishly emerged from the ground right in front of it. Bella raised her sword as she stared on, watching it knock the ring around. A low, possessive growl resonated from her beforehand of her brutal assault. She hacked and slashed, stabbing it over and over to be sure it was beyond dead. Bella panted heavily while leaning against Sting as it remained stuck in the creature’s head. Her eyes stared down at the golden object below her. She swiftly lifted it into her grasp, mockingly showing it to the dead creature. “Mine.” Bella snarled, smirking darkly. She sat herself back, her sword removed from the creature. She smiled lovingly at the piece of jewelry in hand, looking it over. The more she stared at it, the more a strange emotion settled in her chest. She looked between the spider and her ring a few times as it finally settled in. Oh, dear Mahal, did she just...Bella’s hand moved to cover her mouth in shock and disgust at herself. She just brutally murdered an innocent creature just because it bumped her ring. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to swallow back the bile rising in her throat. She was broken out of her disgust when she heard the calls of the Company and she turned her head quickly. She moved to them once she had pin-pointed their voices, but stopped when she saw that they were surrounded by elves that did not seem as friendly as the last ones they met. Bella stayed low and hidden, watching what was happening. They were being searched. A blonde elf lifted Orcrist from one of his kin, saying something in elvish about it. He looked to Thorin, a strange look on his face.   
“Where did you get this?” He asked him.   
“It was given to me.” Thorin answered honestly and the elf stared hard. He moved the tip of the blade under Thorin’s chin, earning a reaction from Bella and the group. They had all made a small move forward, but did not engage.   
“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.” Bella glared at the blonde. How dare he call him a thief and a liar! Her Thorin was nothing like that! Her cheeks darkened a bit at the thought, but she didn’t dwell on it. There was no denying it at this point, honestly. The elf ordered something and the group of elves began forcing the dwarves to move. Bofur whispered something to Thorin that seemed to cause him to panic. He glanced around rapidly, probably looking for her. When he couldn’t find her, he held back his worried expression when they were forced to walk to the gate of the elven palace. Bella followed close behind them, her ring back on her finger and keeping her unseen. The blonde elf stopped right in front of the gates, as if sensing that something was a-miss. He unintentionally gave her enough time to slip between him and the door, and she stepped inside. She hurried to the side so the elf could enter and the doors were closed without her being bumped into.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thorin did not let his troubles show, even as they were lead through his enemy’s home, even as they were shoved into individual cells, even as his kin began to throw themselves against the cell doors and Balin telling them to stop because there was no way out. He did not let his worry show. Even as his Bella had yet to be found, and most certainly not even when he was forced in front of Thranduil, the elf that had turned his back on his kin.   
“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand.” The pompous tree hugger spoke down to him, as if he were better than himself. “A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon.” Thranduil turned to Thorin, and the dwarf bit back a snarl. “I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive.” He stated flatly and Thorin just let out a heavy breath through his nose. “Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.” The elven king moved himself to stand beside Thorin, who had his hands crossed in front of him. He glanced up at the taller royal, malice running through his eyes. “You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule.” Thorin had never been so tempted in his life to punch anyone in the face until now. However, he refrained. “The King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone.” Thorin stared blankly at the elven king, then lowered his gaze in thought. “It is precious to you beyond measure.” Thorin raised his eyes back to the elf, only to see a smirk on his face. “I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.” So, that was why he was before the tree humper. He wanted to make a deal. A slight smile formed at the corner of Thorin’s mouth as he snickered, blinking very slowly.   
“I am listening.” He spoke lowly.   
“I will let you go, if you return what is mine.” Thorin gazed at him prior to slowly turning his back to him.   
“A favor for a favor?”   
“You have my word.” Thorin held back a snide comment. “One king to another.”   
“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word till the end of all days be upon us!” Thorin exclaimed. He turned back to him and pointed accusingly at the elf king. “You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends!” He snapped, stepping back up to him. “We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back.” He spat venomously. “You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us.” He shouted at him in Khuzdul. Thranduil was quick to act, getting close to Thorin as well.   
“Do not speak to me of dragon fire.” Hissed the King of the Woodland Realm. “I know its wrath and ruin.” Something dark passed over the Elvish King’s face and a horrid face flashed across his before he quickly stepped back and it was normal again. “I have faced the great serpents of the north. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen.” Thranduil turned away and walked up the steps to his throne. “You are just like him.” He waved his hand and the guards that were posted moved to grab Thorin’s arms, dragging him away. “Stay here, if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I’m patient. I can wait.”   
Thorin soon found himself forced into a cell much like those his kin were housed. When the door to his cell was slammed closed and locked, Thorin turned slightly to send a dark glare to the guard watching as he walked away.  
“Did he offer you a deal?” Came Balin’s voice. Thorin’s glare shifted to an annoyed, stoic gaze at the wall.  
“He did. I told him he could ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!” He shouted, being sure his voice echoed around to be heard by all the elves.  
“Well, that’s that then.” Balin sighed. “A deal was our only hope.” Thorin smiled a bit at this.   
“Not our only hope.” He whispered, walking to his door to look around. Bella was out there, and she had a knack for getting them out of tight spots. She’d come for them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Bella peered around a pillar of the throne room, glancing every which way before she began to walk out again. Thranduil walked right through her path, and she froze.  
“I know you are there.” He looked in her direction. “Why do you linger in the shadows?” How? How could he know she was there? Bella stared at the elf king with wide eyes, holding her breath and remaining completely still.  
“I was coming to report to you.” A female voice spoke behind Bella and she let out a breath of relief. He wasn’t talking to her.  
“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons passed.” Thranduil questioned the red-haired elf.   
“We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south.” Bella took this opportunity to sneak further passed the two. “They are spawning in the ruin of Dagul Dur. If we could kill them at their source…” The she-elf was cut off by her king.   
“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.”   
“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?   
“Their lands are not my concern.” The she-elf gave Thranduil a look of disbelief. Bella slipped away further, heading down the steps where she had seen Thorin be dragged to earlier. Unfortunately for her, there were so many hallways and corners to turn that she ended up passing them at first. Yet, when she back tracked, Bella found all thirteen of her dwarves. She looked around the area before slipping the ring off her finger. “Kili.” She called softly to the closest dwarf. The dark-haired archer looked up and quickly moved to the bars.   
“Bella!” He exclaimed, catching the attention of the others. She hushed him quickly.   
“There are still guards about.” She warned but looked around. “You are all here?” She asked. A quiet chorus of murmured discomfort was all the answer she needed. “Try not to worry. I will find a way to get you all out.” She assured them, moving up through the steps only to stop in front of Thorin’s cell. “Thorin.” She whispered her relief as she moved to his cell door. He was standing, holding the bars of his cage as he stared at her.   
“You’re alright. Mahal be praised. We couldn’t find you after the spiders. I feared…” He trailed off and Bella smiled at him.   
“Well, it takes a lot more than a few creepy creatures to keep me from my dwarves.” She mumbled to him, stepping even closer. She gently rested her hands on the metal and Thorin moved his own to rest over hers. He was smiling softly at her.   
“So, I have realized. First trolls, goblins, orcs, spiders, and now elves. You are a true treasure, Mistress Baggins.” He mused, being sure his voice would not carry to the others. She blushed a bit, but chuckled and leaned her head against the door. Thorin copied her movement, resting his forehead against her own.   
“I will get you guys out of here. No matter what. And I will find the weapons, and armor.” She told him warmly and Thorin’s smile fell a bit.   
“Bella, if you cannot get them safely, do not go for them.” He told her firmly. Upon seeing the confusion on her face, he continued. “I would much rather not have them, than have you thrown in a cell with us.” She softened.   
“Don’t worry about me. I’m a burglar, remember?” She joked softly, lifting her head to him a bit. Thorin still looked worried. He leaned forward ever so slightly, making the distance between them non-existent. Bella, getting a vague idea of what he was moving to do, blushed a bright shade of crimson yet leaned forward as well. The soft, yet long anticipated kiss sent fire coursing through the hearts of the pair. Thanks to his prior experience, Thorin could compare this burning to the heat of a dragon fire. Bella, with her limited experience, still believed the fire felt like a hearth in her smial. The kiss lasted not nearly as long as she would’ve liked. Thorin was pulling back just as soon as he had leaned in.  
“Be safe, Bella.” He whispered. The two locked eyes for a long moment. Bella did not want to move away, but the sound of footsteps drew her from her Thorin. She turned her head up towards the steps, then back at Thorin.   
“I will be back.” She promised, slipping her hands from his own to step away. Once she was hidden from the sights of her dwarves, she removed her ring from her pocket again and stared at it. She did not like wearing it. It felt wrong, crushing. It took her a few seconds, but she slipped it back on to fall back into the world that felt familiar in its suffocating manner. She had to be in this world. Just for her dwarves. Belladonna took a deep inhale to calm her nerves before she began her hunt for the keys.


	8. Sorry Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hey guys! It has been literally forever since I last updated and I want to say sorry. I do finally know what I'm going to chose for the end now. I'm not ended it cannonly here, but I am planning two other fics with the other ending I had in mind plus the cannon ending. I'm not sure when I can have those chapters up, but I am rewriting my older chapters slightly before I add on. I am sorry for the wait guys. Please don't hate ^^'


End file.
